It's My Life!
by Blonde Thunder Ninja
Summary: This is about a group of sand genin and how they make it through a scary but wild life! They have been assigned to help the leaf with the sound and wait...there's love involved? I know, cheezy summary but just read the story! GaaraXOC SasukeXOC InoXOC
1. Characters

Note: Okay this is my first big OC story so go easy on me! The pairings in this story are GaaraXOC that's the main one but the story will have hints of SasukeXOC and InoXOC! Hey, Ino needs love to ya know! Anyways I hope you think this is a good story!

---Main Character---

Name: Genji Masako

Age: 12

Skin: Pale white

Hair: Blonde, worn in long braids

Eyes: Green

Village: Sand

History: Masako has never had much happen to her in her life. Her mother died when she was young and her father abandoned her on the streets at six. Until one day a young jounin adopted her and raised her to be a ninja. She is on his squad along with her two foster siblings. She's always quiet and has a great length of chakra.

--- Teammates---

Name: Genji Ryan

Age: 12

Skin: Brown

Hair: Black, worn in long dreadlocks

Eyes: Strangely pale white

Village: Sand

History: Ryan's mother died giving birth to him. His father was an ANBU agent of the Sand whom Ryan was always inspired by. Unfortunately one day on his sixth birthday he received word that his father had died on an A-ranked mission. Broken-hearted Ryan was assigned to be adopted by none other than the same young jounin. Ryan loves his foster sister and his sensei is the greatest, but he still suffers from the same depression. Ryan's goal in life is to be an ANBU agent like his real father was. He has a way of predicting and actually has a special bloodline he never knew about.

Name: Genji Toshiko

Age:13

Skin: White

Hair: Long raven hair pulled back into a side ponytail with a blue ribbon

Eyes: Deep violet

Village: Sand/?

History: Toshiko never had a family she had been a foreigner who came to the Sand Village out of no where. She had claimed she had no family or any home at all. With hope the same jounin adopted her into their group. Toshiko is the oldest and most responsible. She also likes to worry...a lot; especially about missions and all that. Toshiko also likes to get nervous but is a mistress when it comes to her taijutsu.

---Sensei---

Name: Genji Ryuu

Age: 26

Skin: White

Hair: Long golden hair tied back into a ponytail

Eyes: Cerulean Blue

Village: Sand

History: Ryuu is the one who adopted Masako, Ryan, and Toshiko as his own children. He is known as a guardian angel and teaches them everything he knows. Ryuu also hold mysterious angelic chakra that is very rare. He also worries for his children though but is a kind and very caring sensei!

Please review for this story I'll make sure I start the first chapter soon


	2. The real Chapter 1!

Note: Okay, I hope you all like it and please enjoy! I know my summary sucks but I'm sure you'll all like my story! No flames please this is my first big OC story as I have mentioned before! Plus I just wanted to mention a fact that Toshiko means "Alert child" why? You'll see later on in the story!

Chapter One: Where's Sensei Going?

Four people were training along the beach. Two people were by the sea rocks, the others were training in the water. The two people by the rocks were a boy and girl. The girl had her raven hair tied back into a side ponytail; she wore a light lavender blouse with a black halter underneath, she also wore a long billowing white skirt with lavender shorts underneath, and she had black sandals on her feet; her sand village headband was loosely tied at her waist. The boy had his hair in black dreadlocks and he had the brownest skin anyone ever saw. He wore a hat with the sand village symbol on his head which actually looked more like a bandana, he had a tan sleeveless shirt on and bandages that covered both of his arms; he also wore black shorts with ropes of shark teeth hanging from the sides. The boy had black sandals as well but the only weird thing was...he was blindfolded. Ever since Ryuu-sensei had adopted him the kid always wore the blindfold.

"C'mon Toshiko are you gonna stand there all day or am I gonna have to come after ya?" the boy smirked.

"Honestly Ryan, you are so...disagreeable!" Toshiko grunted as she charged at him with ninja speed.

"I know..." he said and dodged her left punch.

'Ugh...there they go at it again.' Masako thought as she caught a glimpse of them fighting, 'There's gonna be war at the table tonight.' She was training with Ryuu in the water. He apparently wanted to test her abilities in the different conditions. She wore a wristband on her left arm with the Sand village symbol and a 3/4 brown colored loose shirt with tan marks on the sides of it inside she wore a black sports bra that could have been mistaken for a shirt, and she wore tan pants with black sandals. Masako dodged another hit from her sensei...it was close.

'Time for my new jutsu!' she thought as she quickly made her hand signs, 'Please work!'

"Shadow of Lightning!" she called out and quickly jumped on a rock, after all water conducts electricity. Then sparks shot out and towards Ryuu who quickly managed to escape the deadly jutsu.

"That was very good Masako, I see you have been practicing!" Ryuu-sensei called out to her.

"Thank-you sensei!" Masako said.

Then all of the stopped when Ryuu-sensei turned and saw an ANBU agent.

"May I help you in some way?" Ryuu said in a serious voice.

Toshiko and Ryan had stopped sparring on the rocks and climbed down to see what was going on.

"The Kazekage wants to see you immediately...alone!" the ANBU guy said.

"Very well then!" Ryuu said, he turned to his children, "Go back to the house and wait for me there, I'll be back in an hour, you may get started with dinner as well."

"Yes father." they all said and headed towards the dock.

Back at the sea cottage which was where they all lived Masako decided they should all have soup for dinner. Toshiko decided to say the recipe while Ryan and Masako chopped vegetables.

"I sure hope father is okay, he is talking to the Kazekage you know, and father did say he never trusted him." Toshiko said looking out the window to the dark night sky.

"Well I just pray he doesn't have a run-in with Gaara." Ryan gulped.

"Gaara?" Masako said, "Who the hell is this Gaara? I mean I've heard of him but never seen him."

"That's right! Masako has never seen Gaara before! Toshiko remember when we first met him!" Ryan said putting down the knife.

Toshiko shuttered, "How could I forget! Masako, you were so lucky you weren't there at the time!"

_Flashback_

_The Kazekage was busy congratulating Ryuu and his team on their last mission and now they were leaving. "Wait! Oh god, I forgot my jacket in the hall!" Toshiko complained, "What if it gets stolen? Oh god! What if someone already stole it, what if I never see it again??!!" "TOSHIKO CALM DOWN!" all three said. "Sorry..." Toshiko said sheepishly, "Didn't mean to panic on you guys!" _

"_Don't worry Toshiko, Ryan you go back with Toshiko to get her jacket Masako and I will wait outside for you guys." Ryuu said and he and Masako went on way while Ran and Toshiko went the other way. _

"_Here it is!" Toshiko said as she grabbed it from the hall, "I was sitting here while we were waiting for sensei to come out!" Then all of the sudden she got an eerie feeling. "R-Ryan, I have a bad vibe, is someone watching us?" she got alert all of the sudden. _

_Ryan made a few hand signs and moved his head left and then right. "Wait! I sense someone! There at the right of the hall!" now he gulped, "Wait a minute, what in the hell is this?!? OMG! The guy just killed someone! Oh no, some strange thing is coming this way!" "What is it?" Toshiko was alert now and grabbed her kunai. Then she saw it there was sand moving right towards them. _

"_Sand?" she whispered, "But how?" Then she got her answer. A guy with red hair and a gourd on his back came out and walked into the hall. He had a symbol that said 'love' on the side of his head. But his eyes...it was his eyes that she feared the most, they were outlined in black making him look like some gothic creep and he had these intense sea green eyes, not gentle like Masako's olive green eyes were. These eyes were fierce and had a look that said 'KILL' in them. _

"_Who-Who are you?" Ryan trued to say but his voice cracked. "I am Sunbaku No Gaara, and you are trespassers." his voice was like venom and ice...mixed together. Toshiko gulped, this was the Kazekage's son he was known for being feared Ryan had told her. "G-Gomen Gaara-san we d-didn't mean to, it's my fault really you see I forgot my jacket and I really wanted it back so if you can just let us leave-"_

"_Never!" was Toshiko's answer._

"_What? But Gaara-san our sensei and sister are waiting for us and I... we can't afford to be dead and-" Ryan covered his mouth, 'Oh shit! That was so the wrong thing to say!' Then the sand started to make its way towards Ryan and Toshiko! "I'll have your blood!" Gaara hissed. Now was the time to go!_

"_EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Ryan screamed and grabbed his sister's arm, "HEAD FOR THE HILLS!" then they ran for the entrance where there father and sister were waiting. All left standing in the hallway was Gaara, sand, and a jacket. _

_End Flashback_

"I never did get that jacket back." Toshiko sighed. Ryan needed a glass of water to calm his nerves. Masako was just silent, that guy had tried to kill Toshiko and Ryan but why?

"Man, that scared the crap out of me, never in my life had I had so little sleep!" Ryan shuttered.

"I know, every time I closed my eyes I could still see his eyes! Believe me Masako it was a bad experience you do not want to know!" Toshiko said.

But Masako did want to know. What did this Gaara do? Did he really kill people? And why? So many questions filled her head but then the door opened. It was their father, but he looked paled and pained.

"Father? Did everything go okay?" Toshiko asked.

"Children, I have something to tell you, this concerns all of you as well."

To Be Continued...


	3. The Decision

Note: Okay, just want to apologize for my typing errors in the first chapter! TT But believe me, I try! I'll make sure to fix it as well! No flames! Do you people really expect me to type like this was Mark Twain writing this or Edgar Allen Poe? Just read the story!

Chapter Two: The Decision

"What's the news about dad?" Masako asked in a gentle voice.

"Well apparently the Kazekage wants to send more sand shinobi to help the other sand ninjas in the leaf village." Ryuu sat down. They all did.

"So he's asking for back up basically," Ryan said, "I think we can manage!"

"But it's not like that Ryan." Ryuu sipped some green tea Toshiko had brought out for him, "You see, they want you to help them fight the sound village and to help bring back one of their ninjas...Uchiha Sasuke is his name I think."

Ryan got pissed off. If he had a dime for every time he heard that name being mentioned. Well, let's just say they wouldn't be living in a sea cottage but a fancy mansion estate. Masako rolled her eyes, she didn't care much. But Toshiko had hearts in her eyes, "OMG! Sasuke! AH! I love that guy! He is so hot!" then she started ranting this and that, all involving...Sasuke. (Me: Okay, I understand perfectly well there are a lot of Sasuke fans out there! But can anyone tell me why you like Sasuke? I may do a survey on this!)

"TOSHIKO!" Ryan and Masako yelled. She stopped, "Sorry...didn't mean to. It's in my nature."

"Anyways, he wants all of you to come to the leaf village. The only thing is...I can't go with you." Ryuu sighed.

"WHAT?!?!" they all looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, but the Kazekage declared it; he also gave you one day to decide if you accept the mission or not." his cerulean eyes showed fear and sadness, "I tried to talk him out of it."

_Flashback_

_Ryuu-sensei was in the office and the Kazekage was just sitting at his desk. Ryuu glared, he never trusted the Kazekage. _

"_Genji Ryuu...I have a request for your team." the Kazekage spoke._

"_Hai, what is it Kazekage-sama?" he whispered._

"_I understand the Leaf is having trouble with the new Sound village, ambushing and all, and they seem so short of ninja there, I was thinking of sending your team as back up." _

_Ryuu thought for a minute, "Is-Are there any other Sand shinobi in the Leaf village?"_

"_Hai, my own children; they know what to do and what their duty is, I suggest your children help out too; the only condition is you cannot go on this mission." the Kazekage seemed to smirk._

"_But...K-Kazekage-sama! I raised those kids, I don't know if they can handle a mission such as this!" Ryuu pleaded. _

"_I'll tell you what Ryuu, I will give your children a day to decide have your answer by tomorrow; you are dismissed." he waved Ryuu off, Ryuu was pale, how could he tell his children about this? _

_End Flashback_

Dinner was quiet for the rest of the night. Masako didn't touch her soup. Ryan and Toshiko were silent as well...it was all uneasy, usually the two would be bickering left and right but today was different.

That night before they went to bed the three foster siblings took a night walk along the beach. They did it whenever they were troubled by something.

"Ladies, I've made my decision, I'm going on that mission!" Ryan said out of the blue as he picked up a seashell. It was cracked. Damned seagulls.

The two girls looked up.

"W-What?!? But Ryan! You can't! What if we die on this mission? What if we all sleep in the forest and we wake up to never see the living day again! What if we get raped in our sleep?!"

BONG!

Masako had hit Toshiko with a seashell.

"You really need to lean to take it easy sometimes Toshiko." she sighed.

"Sorry...I was overreacting! But Ryan it's just I don't want to lose you. You're my brother and my teammate." Toshiko sighed and sat down on the dock.

Masako and Ryan sat down with her. "Hey, do you remember what Ryuu-sensei told us when we first graduated from the Academy?" Masako asked her.

Toshiko looked up at the stars, "He said a ninja is supposed to protect what is right; to put their life on the line in order to protect it. That together as a team we are united, if we divide we fall. We must be proud of what we are even if we are called weak by others." she smiled now.

"And no matter what kind of situation we are in we're always there for each other." Ryan finished. They all looked at the stars now.

"I gotta admit I'm gonna miss this place." Toshiko said.

Ryan looked in her direction, "So that means you're coming?"

Toshiko smiled, "Hey we're always there for each other!"

"I'm coming too!" Masako said. They smiled at her.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" Ryan grinned, "One for all and all for one!"

"Tomorrow at breakfast, we tell Ryuu-sensei are decision, no regrets!" Masako declared.

"And no doubts either!"

"YEAH!"

They all sealed the promise with their secret three-way handshake and headed off to bed.

'I just hope father has no regrets either.' Masako thought as she turned out the light.

To Be Continued...


	4. Say Goodbye

Note: I'm in such a good mood today! Be happy about it! My parents got me an Inuyasha T-shirt and I got a Gaara iron-on patch! Sweet! Anyways enjoy this chapter while I enjoy my day eating ice cream! Don't you ask me where I got this stuff from anyways! BTW, I got the title of this chapter from that song 'Say Good-bye' by Chris Brown, I even included some of the lyrics! I don't own Chris Brown or the lyrics and I don't own Naruto!

Chapter Three: Say Good-Bye

The next morning at the table the three foster siblings told Ryuu their decision.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryuu asked them, "You're putting your lives at risk."

"But sensei, that is what being a ninja is all about." Ryan said, "And you know someday I want to be an ANBU agent; they sacrifice a lot in order to achieve what is done."

Ryuu looked at his children, he seemed in deep thought then he sipped his tea and said, "I have watched all three of you grow since the day I adopted all of you as my children...I knew this day was to come by soon and I have prepared for it. I also understand this was your decision; I can't stop you all from that..." his eyes slowly filled up with tears.

"Oh father, we'll be careful honest, we don't mean to cause you so much worry!" Masako gently said. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"It's all right, I understand what this means, I'll tell the Kazekage after breakfast." he wiped the stray tears and sipped some more tea.

As soon as their father left the cottage the three decided this was the perfect opportunity to spend the rest of their time together as a family.

When their sensei came home that morning he found his three children dressed in their swim wear with fishing poles and wave boards.

"We decided that we might as well as have a little fun before our big mission!" Toshiko said, "Besides it helps me prevent from breaking down into a nervous wreak."

"I thought it was your Uchiha Sasuke plushy who helps you prevent from breaking down into a nervous wreak." Ryan said turning his head in Toshiko's direction.

"Oh! Who asked you?!"

"Hey, it's just the truth."

"You know what? Go find some shark teeth!"

"..."

"What?"

"That was pretty stupid."

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!?!"

" WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?!" Masako yelled over them. They both stopped now. Blushed. And then apologized.

Ryuu agreed and all the three went out to the sea to have some fun. They surfed which was Ryan's favorite thing, he knew lots of tricks and stuff. They went fishing...Masako caught the biggest one and they all decided he'd be perfect for dinner, due to the fact it was a certain occasion. At dinner they all convinced Ryuu to sing a song and play his guitar which he was very good at. His voice was soothing and he sang 'like an angel' as Toshiko described it.

Then they all went for a beach-night walk looking at all the stars above them. Ryuu had always thought that when a person died they were never really gone, they actually became a star always watching over the ones they love and care about.

Around the time they all were going to bed, all the shinobi except for their sensei packed up for the trip. Ryan needed a lot of help because he was a messy packer and Toshiko packed too much stuff at a time. Masako packed lightly and look some money with her; she could buy stuff at the Leaf village, father clearly told them to spend their money wisely anyways.

That night no one could sleep at all in the cottage. Even Ryuu had some trouble. Toshiko apparently got a nervous break down again and went to get a glass of water, when she got down there she was surprised to see Masako there too...she was looking at the moon.

"Can't sleep either can you?" Toshiko sighed.

"Nope." Masako stated.

"That makes three of us." a voice said from behind her. It was Ryan.

"I'm just a little...apprehensive about this mission, going for back up and all." Masako said.

"I just hope we're good enough to confront these Sound ninjas, they seem pretty messed up from what I hear." Toshiko shuttered, "What if they're like Gaara?"

"Don't even mention that name at a time like this!" Ryan hissed, "I mean, aren't we all messed up? I can't even figure out who I am and Masako, you said you want to know if you're good enough for this earth, and Toshiko you won't stop at nothing to find your courage and stop worrying all the time! I see a group of a bunch of misfits right here!"

"Well I see a group of very determined ninja who must get their sleep so they won't be so tired tomorrow!" they all turned. It was Ryuu-sensei.

"Sorry sensei, I guess we're just a little as Masako said 'apprehensive' about this." Toshiko clarified.

"Don't worry children, I was nervous too when I had a mission with only my teammates but don't worry, I've seen your abilities and I think you all have what it takes to accomplish this mission."

They all smiled now, "Thanks father."

"Now, let's all get to bed now." he said.

"Father? Can we all sleep with you, like when we were little? Just for tonight?" Toshiko asked.

"Please?" Masako and Ryan asked.

"Oh all right, everyone follow me. Into bed with all of you!" he sighed.

That night they all slept as a family. The only one who didn't sleep was Ryuu. He was waiting for the sun to rise and to say good-bye. Then again when you're a ninja it's never the right time to say good-bye.

_There's never a right time to say good-bye_

_But we know that we gotta go_

_Our separate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_

_And it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say good-bye..._

To Be Continued...


	5. Ryan's Secret

Notes: Okay, yeah, I don't really have much to say here but I hope everyone has a good Christmas! I love hot chocolate! Yo, all the hot chocolate and Christmas lovers give me a shout out in your reviews. And just to say, I think it's better to give gifts than to receive them. I know, you can always help people in need and show your love for others, that's what I think Christmas is all about. Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter Four: Ryan Secret

That morning all the three foster siblings and Ryuu-sensei headed to the gates of Suna. It was the way out of the Sand Village. Ryuu also gave them a map with some information. It showed which way the Leaf was, apparently they had to go to this one town called Kohana, and they also had the name of an apartment complex where they'd all be staying.

"I hope we know what we're getting into." Masako whispered to Ryan.

"Hey, we've been through worse...it can't be all that bad!" he grinned.

After checking for their weapons, scrolls, and other stuff needed for the trip they gates opened.

All of them hugged, said their good-byes, and off the three went. But as they walked away they turned around facing the city.

"Take a good look, I've never been beyond the Sand all my life." Masako said.

"Good-bye Sand Village." Toshiko sighed, "And hello death."

"Aw c'mon Toshiko, can we at least be positive?" groaned Ryan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning wore on and noon soon dawned upon them. They decided to stop at a nice river for lunch.

"What's for lunch?" Ryan asked.

Masako looked in the lunchbox that Ryuu had given them before they left, and then she sweat-dropped and sighed. "Anyone up for PB&J?"

Ryan fell over and Toshiko was like: Oo

"You gotta be kidding me?" moaned Ryan, "We have to eat a gedo lunch! Gee, that's just swell!"

"Hey!" Masako snapped, "Either we eat food or we don't go with any food at all!"

"She has a point you know." Toshiko said taking a bite of her sandwich, "Say, I haven't had PB&J since I was a little kid."

So they all ate their 'gedo' lunch (as Ryan called it) and they headed out. That night they spent the night in a clearing of the forest that Ryan somehow found. They never really knew how he did it. They talked and ate from fish they caught at a nearby stream. Hey, it was better than hunting a squirrel.

"I'm gonna go wash up for bed." said Ryan as he got up.

"Okay, but hurry back now. We need to get washed up too." Toshiko said, "God, I have hair issues, if I don't wash it it'll get greasy and nasty and..."

"TOSHIKO!"

"All right! I'm sorry!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan's P.O.V.

When I walked off from the camp I walked towards the direction from which I heard the stream. My senses are very sharp they say. Well I got to the stream I bent down and took off my blindfold revealing my mysterious white eyes. I looked at my reflection, I had to admit I feel weird whenever I stare at my eyes. They scared me. Every once in a while when no one is around I take off my blindfold I've never revealed my eyes to anyone but myself; my father was the only one who ever saw my eyes though.

On the day he died I grabbed a piece of black cloth and swore that until I figure out who I am I will never show my eyes. My father never had the same eyes as me, he said I got the eyes from my mother. Who was my mother? I also know my eyes are strange. As I washed my faced I looked at my eyes through the water and sighed, "What am I?"

I took a deep breath. Then I did a few hand signs; I learned on instinct. Then I closed my eyes, "Byakugan!" I whispered silently as I could. Then my eyes opened, there were veins running across my face my vision was incredible I could see all around me and not to mention I saw through things. I have used this before not knowing how I did it in case of emergency. But that's when I saw something, a ninja, it was heading directly towards camp. 'OH SNAP!' was my first thought. I had to stop him. I put my blindfold on and jumped in the direction of the ninja.

He was about to throw a kunai at Toshiko's heart then I pushed him off the branch.

"You gotta lot of nerve to be trying to kill a girl!" I said to him.

He got up his hair was blonde and he had bright blue eyes. He also wore and orange outfit which in my eyes made him look like a gedo carrot (Me: It's Ryan's thought's okay?!) and he had a headband on his forehead.

"Oh yeah!" he yelled, "Well you have a lot of nerve to mess with me you creep!"

"Man you gonna wish you never said that!" I growled.

He made an attempt to punch me but I dodged it with ease. Then I jumped backwards to avoid his kick. This guy was really pissing me off!

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said and instantly five of him appeared. They lunged at me. Now was my chance.

I had used my time to build up my chakra in my legs. I did a handstand and started spinning like a break dancer. Then I started going faster and released my chakra through my spinning kick. All of his clones disappeared and the original guy was knocked into a tree. This was my best technique. I called it: Cyclone Fury

"Wow..." he said, "B-but I won't let you get near Uchiha Sasuke you Sound ninja creep!"

I was like: OOU

"Sound ninja?" I said, "What the hell boy?! Are you blind? Can't you see I'm a Sand ninja you freaking baka!"

Now he looked as if the solar system had collapsed, "Oops..."

"Hey man, it's cool we all make mistakes." I said, "My name's Genji Ryan, and you are?"

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" he grinned, "Wait! Genji Ryan? You're the new recruits from the Sand village!"

"Are you from the Leaf?" I asked.

"DUH!" he said pointing to his headband, it was a Leaf symbol all right.

"My sister's are down by camp I'll go get them. Do you think you can bring us to the Hokage?" I asked him.

"Sure! But it may be an all-night journey." Naruto said.

"Hey man, my sister's are light sleepers. We can make it through." Ryan grinned, "Appreciate the help Naruto."

To Be Continued...

Here's a question for all of you: What bloodline does Ryan have?


	6. Ryan disses a Hyuuga

Notes: Okay! I hope all of you are had a good Christmas! I know I am! I got a laptop and I cried when I saw it! I finally have my own computer, my parents are the greatest! I also got the Naruto calendar I wanted badly! This has been the best Christmas ever. Well, I guess I'll get on with the story!

Chapter Five: Ryan dissed a Hyuuga

By mid-morning (if there is such thing as that) Naruto, Masako, Ryan, and Toshiko had made it to Kohana. Now Naruto led them to the Hokage's office. Normally back in the Sand village everyone knew you had to be respectful to the Kazekage, usually using Gaara as a threat. But here when Naruto burst through the doors he yelled, "Tsunade-sama! I found them!"

The fifth Hokage jumped in her seat and glared at Naruto. Then she turned to the new guests. "I take it you're the new recruits from the Sand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I trust you were aware of our arrival, were you not?" Masako asked with deep respect. Ryuu always thought she'd make a great political figure. Masako never really noticed this quality about her though.

"Please, just call me Tsunade-sama, and yes, the Kazekage told me of your arrival. Naruto if you would, please show these three around Kohana while I try and….file some paperwork. Go on now!" So they all left her office.

"I know where we'll go first! To Ichiriku's! My treat!" Naruto smiled.

"Aw, you don't have to do that Naruto." Ryan said.

"Sorry Ryan! I won't take no for an answer! Now let's go!" and they all took off after Naruto.

?????'s P.O.V

I watched as the fox boy took off with the new Sand ninja recruits. I felt my anger boil up as I saw who they were, what was my father planning? I recognized the two that had run from me. But the other girl…she was not familiar. Her long blonde locks of hair were braided and she had very pale, smooth, flawless skin, her eyes were a light shade of olive green that shined. Her eyelashes were long and specked with gold at the tips. What disgusted me was her smile; those strawberry colored lips which were so enticing were in a smile. What amazed me was her chakra level, it was high, and it seemed uneven as if it flowed freely in her body. I could almost smell her blood at the moment. It was sweet smelling and fresh. Then I felt the mark on the side of my head burn….

"M-mother….you desire to taste her blood…? Yes, I will bring you her blood…kill her …yes…I see….her blood will stain my hands."

Well they finally got to Ichiriku's they found three other genin sitting there. There was a girl with short pink hair and bright jade colored eyes, the guy next to her they all knew as Sasuke Uchiha, (Ryan knew because he was using his Byakugan at the time), but the guy on the other end was a boy with long dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail he did not show his face or look at the newcomers.

"HEY!" Naruto pointed to the guy on the end, "YOUR SITTING IN MY SEAT!"

"I don't care, you know what they say, first come first serve." The guy said in a cold voice.

Naruto angrily growled.

"Whoa man, take it easy. Just because this jit took your spot don't mean you need to go King Kong on anyone!" Ryan said trying to relax Naruto.

The guy grunted at Ryan, "What did you call me?"

"What a 'jit'? Gee, you sure take things seriously!" Ryan laughed.

The guy glared at Ryan, "You dare insult me?"

Ryan stopped, "God, I wasn't trying to insult you!"

"Neji, leave him alone, he's not worth it." The girl spoke up. She looked at them, "Sorry for everyone's rude behavior, my name's Haruno Sakura."

Ryan smiled and turned his head in her direction, "Pleased to meet you my good lady, I am Genji Ryan, these two women are my sisters Masako and Toshiko."

Toshiko gave a little wave and Masako smiled saying "Hey!"

Toshiko was looking at Sasuke, now she was getting really nervous. She had never seen the Uchiha in person. She felt herself blush slightly just looking at him. That's when she felt his onyx eyes stare in her violet ones. She jumped a little and backed up a step. Toshiko knew better than to act like a total fan-girl besides that girl Sakura-san might be his teammate.

"Anyways, I see you've met Uzumaki Naruto, my teammate, they guy next to me is Uchiha Sasuke, my other teammate."

"Oh yeah, we know Uchiha Sasuke real well. He's know through the Sand village and my sister Toshiko really likes-MPHHH!!!"

Toshiko was mad. She had just covered Ryan's mouth before he could say more. She seriously pissed. Masako could tell. 'Uh-oh…here comes the quarrel!' she backed out of the way.

"Ryan…listen, if you mention one thing….one freaking thing…that I like Sasuke…you will suffer under serious consequences and your life will be made a living hell…am I clear?" she growled in his ear.

He gulped…he knew Toshiko was serious, once he didn't take her threat seriously….that was the worst moment of his life. He gulped and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She released her death-grip on Ryan but found everyone staring at the two of them. Masako sighed.

"Um, laughs nervously sorry…he's just a little tired from our trip. We should be going now if you don't mind…"

"STOP!"

It was the guy with the long hair who spoke up. He looked at Ryan and Ryan gasped. This guy….he had the same eyes as him! But how? Were they related in some way? Who was this guy?

"You said your name was Ryan."

"Yes, I don't think I caught yours."

"I am Hyuuga Neji."

"Huh…well what do you want me to wait for lady?"

"EXCUSE ME?!?!"

"Oops did I say that out loud?"

"No he didn't!" Naruto whispered snickering.

"How do you know I have long hair? You're wearing a blindfold, unless you can see through it."

"What if I can?"

"Then I'll just have to prove it." Neji reached out to grab the blindfold but Ryan dodged him.

"Sorry lady but I have my reasons to keep my blindfold on."

"Oh and what are they?"

"None of your fucking business you jit!"

"Well at least you're not calling me a lady!"

"Keep pressing your luck and I'll call you something worse bitchy boy!"

Everyone gasped.

"Oh for God's sake Ryan, will you try not to ask yourself for a death wish?" Masako sighed.

"Oh come on Masako! What's this guy gonna do pimp-slap me?" he laughed now, "And to think he's a ninja!" now he fell on the ground laughing. Naruto was laughing hard too.

Neji had never been more infuriated in his life. This guy really did have a death wish. He smirked; well this new guy would just have to regret that.

"We'll see how strong you really are."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"What do you think you poor excuse of a ninja!"

"Oh, you're asking for it now you poor excuse of a reject bitch! Where and what time?"

"Meet me here, in one hour!"

"An hour huh? I see you want your humiliation to be short."

"Not as much as you want yours."

"FUCK YOU JIT!"

"Well fuck you bastard!"

Neji walked off and Ryan was mad as a hornet, "Gee, nice people!"

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, "It's not all that bad here! There's a lot of great people. The only bastards here are Neji and Sasuke."

"I heard that dobe!"

"Oh can it Sasuke-teme!"

"Naruto shut the hell up you baka!"

Masako, Toshiko, and Ryan sweat-dropped at the sight of the team arguing.

"And you'd think we have issues." Toshiko said.

"I know right! And I have to go kill a bitch in an hour! So what do we do to kill time?" Ryan asked.

"Hey Naruto! Are you still treating us for ramen?" Masako asked.

Naruto looked up, "Oh yeah right, we can all just wait here for Neji. Ryan, good luck you'll need it. I fought Neji before."

"Did you win?" Masako asked.

"He sure did!" Sakura said, "He kicked Neji's ass bad! But Neji's been considered a prodigy among the Hyuuga's. He can also see a ninja's chakra points. I'd be careful if I were you Ryan."

Ryan gulped, 'Kuso! What did I just get myself into?' then he smirked, 'Then again, this fight might be easier than I thought. So he sees chakra points, this will be easy!'

To Be Continued…


	7. Ryan vs Neji

Notes: Okay basically that was just the start of a fight between Neji and Ryan. But later on they'll find out they're related to each other more than Ryan thinks. Scary huh? I'm not much one to write fight scenes but I'll do my best to make this one realistic as I can. WARNING: Neji bashing, if you're a real Neji-lover then don't read this chapter! I REPEAT DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU LOVE NEJI!

Chapter Six: Ryan the boy who never trusts his eyes vs. Neji the jit!

Soon an hour had passed. Neji showed up at the place where Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were and also the three new recruits.

Ryan smirked, "Gee I was thinking you'd chickened out you jit!"

Neji frowned, "Let's go."

Ryan followed Neji and the others followed as well.

"Oh man! This is going to be so awesome!" Naruto said.

They got to a clearing in the forest where they found other genin sitting down there.

"I thought this was going to be a private match." Ryan thought, "Must want to show his humiliation to the world."

Masako looked at all the other ninja, "Um, who are all of them?"

Naruto grinned, "Oh yeah let me introduce you to all the other teams."

So he showed them the other teams who seemed to think it was nice to have some recruits. There was Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Rock Lee, and Tenten.

They all sat down and watched Ryan and Neji face each other.

"I hope Ryan knows what he's doing! I can't afford to be a sister who has a deceased sibling. What would father say?"

"Toshiko! Look we've seen Ryan fight before he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself." Masako sighed.

"Well all right, but if it gets nasty out there I'm stopping the fight." Toshiko huffed.

The match began as Neji and Ryan charged at each other. Ryan saw Neji's eyes change, there were veins running across the sides of his face. Ryan gulped, 'I hope he can't see my eyes through this blindfold I gave a solemn vow to never take it off.'

Ryan deactivated his Byakugan. He knew fighting blindly had always helped him. Whenever he felt an enemy's sense in darkness Ryan could never trust his eyes. He easily dodged Neji's hand from hitting his shoulder.

"That was close." Masako whispered.

Then Ryan tried to kick him on the side but Neji avoided it. "Kuso!" Ryan swore.

Then Ryan felt Neji about to strike him and flipped backwards, landing in a tree gracefully on a branch.

"How does he do that?" Sakura asked, "He's fighting with a blindfold on and so far he's been able to dodge Neji. How?"

"Well ever since I can remember, Ryan has always has very sharp senses. He can feel a person's chakra through the ground. He also predicts where the attack comes from and avoids it. The rest is still a mystery to us." Masako said, "Even sensei doesn't know how he does it."

"Wow…" Naruto said, "That's awesome…I want to try it!"

"Don't" Sasuke said, "You'd run into too many trees."

"Says who Sasuke-teme?!"

"Ryan's had experience in fighting blindly Naruto. You haven't." Sakura clarified.

Then Ryan grabbed two kunai and hid behind the tree. 'How can I do this now?' he thought, then he smirked, 'Neji you so picked the fight with the wrong guy!"

Neji was getting anxious, where was that stupid Sand ninja? Then Ryan jumped from the tree lunging at Neji. Neji Then punched Ryan directly in the stomach.

"Shit!" Toshiko hissed, "That's gonna leave a mark!"

Then Ryan disappeared. Neji's eyes widened; a clone jutsu. Then he activated his Byakugan found Ryan was going to attack him from behind. He smirked, 'Nice try, but not good enough!'

Ryan came out of the tree. He launched the kunai in Neji's direction. But that's when Neji used a huge amount of Chakra to make a defense that deflected the kunais which landed at a tree.

Ryan knew he missed, time for a Plan B. He had to think of it first.

'He has an advantage.' thought Ryan, 'He can see around him with those eyes, which are just like mine; but I know he must have a weakness. But where?'

Neji decided he wanted to quickly get this fight over with. He knew what to do. He charged at Ryan with speed and Ryan quickly ran to the tree grabbing the two kunai and deflected Neji's fingers from touching his arm. He deflected Neji's movements one by one. But then Neji's hand got Ryan's stomach hard, Ryan was too late to deflect it.

"UGH!" Ryan chocked out and dropped one of the kunais. He barely dodged Neji's next attack, landing on the ground about 17 meters away from him. He coughed out a little blood. The pain in his abdomen was intense and it hurt like hell! Then he coughed up some more blood.

"Ryan!" Toshiko gasped, "OMG! Is he all right?"

Then Ryan did the most unexpected thing. He started laughing…a lot. Even if he coughed up blood he still laughed. "Yo Hyuuga, you have made my day you jit, I haven't had a hard hit like that in a long time."

Neji was confused. He had just hit Ryan hard and now here he was laughing. At him! But now Neji had an advantage of seeing Ryan's chakra points. Neji smirked. Ryan was going to pay.

Neji took a stance; Ryan could tell when he heard Neji shift his weight. Ryan smirked; this was going to be real fun! He crouched on the ground gathering his chakra in his legs. Neji may be able to see his chakra points but he couldn't stop Ryan from what he was about to do.

"Sixty-Four strikes!" Neji said. Then he charged head-long at Ryan.

Ryan whispered, "Ninja Art: Cyclone Fury!" Then he spun around his legs up in the air releasing large amounts of chakra. Neji's eye widened, he had not expected this and it was too late for him to stop. He ended up getting a spinning kick with large amounts of chakra which sent Neji flying into a tree. A nice bruise on his stomach too.

Then before Neji could escape he found himself pinned by a few shuriken to the tree. Ryan was in front of him. He had a black scroll in his hand. Neji was confused at what this ninja was going to do next. Ryan set the scroll down and made lots of hand-signs. 'This is gonna be risky, I've never tested this one before!' he thought repeating the words used for the jutsu over and over again.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sasuke asked Toshiko.

Toshiko gulped, "A move that has yet to be tested."

Then he set his hand down, "Dragon of Hell Crunch!"

Then the earth moved and a giant black dragon with bright crimson eyes was heading at Neji and moved directly in his body. Then Neji cried out as he felt the most intense pain shoot through him. It felt as if the dragon was eating at his chakra, his insides burned and his eyes stung badly, Neji felt his Byakugan fading as well. Then it was all gone. Neji used what little chakra he had left to break free from being pinned to the tree but where was Ryan? Ryan had disappeared.

He tried to activate his Byakugan when Neji's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't use his Byakugan! The dragon had eaten up so much chakra that he could not activate his bloodline. Then Ryan jumped down from above Neji his fist was full of chakra. Ryan shifted his weight, 'I never thought I'd try this.' Ryan was behind Neji now and with the fist full of chakra he punched directly at Neji's spine, a crack was heard.

Neji gagged and coughed up blood. Impossible! How did he defeat him so easily? Neji fell to the ground and Ryan stood. He turned Neji over on his back to look directly into the fallen Hyuuga's eyes.

"You cannot see, yet you turn your face directly to look at mine. How is that? What are you Genji Ryan?" Neji asked weakly.

"Ryan has been trying to figure that out all his life." Masako sighed. Everyone was just silent with shock from the fight.

Then Ryan took out another scroll, it was white, he set it down and made hand-signs saying a few words as well. Then he said, "Dragon of Heaven Repentance!" and down from the sky came a white dragon with cerulean eyes. It flew into Neji's body and immediately Neji felt his chakra returning. He felt better. Ryan smiled and collapsed on the ground as the dragon flew out and back up into the sky.

"Why?" Neji asked him, "Why did you do that? I have lost this match and yet why did you just risk to help me?"

"When the time comes you jit, I think we'll need all the help we can get. I figure I should start now. In fact I should thank you Hyuuga, you've helped me figure out something about me, remove my blindfold."

Masako and Toshiko gasped. Ryan was actually asking someone to take off his blindfold.

"Um…excuse me?" the girl Hinata said. "You know Neji-san is closer to Ryan-san and me in a way yet we don't share most of the bonds a sibling has such as you both and Ryan-san."

"What do you mean Hinata-sama?" Masako asked.

"Look." Hinata pointed to Neji who was untying Ryan's blindfold.

As Neji undid the blindfold he was uneasy about seeing the eyes of the one who had defeated him and fought so well. He removed the old black cloth from Ryan's face and saw a pair of closed eyes that soon opened to reveal uneasy white eyes.

Everyone gasped and looked in awe.

"My God!" Toshiko said, "His eyes…they look just like…."

"Neji's eyes." Masako finished, she was shocked.

"So Ryan had a bloodline, and a Byakugan, that's how he saw what people looked like." Sasuke whispered.

"Now that…is…just…messed…up!" Naruto gasped.

Neji's eyes widened. This guy had eyes were a mirrored image of his. This was amazing! Then he helped Ryan on his feet and looked at him directly. Ryan looked directly back at him. "Genji Ryan….I think you're a Hyuuga." Neji whispered. Ryan fainted.

"I think that was too much." Toshiko sighed.

"Hey at least we can safely say he didn't scream." Masako added.

To Be Coninued…


	8. Understanding Hyuuga Genji Ryan

Notes: Okay, I hope you thought my fight chapter was okay for those who read it! But yeah, I'm still learning. Anyways, I this next chapter will be kind of weird but I hope you like it a lot. It's long too if it's not too much trouble.

Chapter Seven: Understanding…Hyuuga Genji Ryan

Ryan woke up and found himself in a bed in a room with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Masako, Toshiko, Neji, and Hinata.

"Ugh….what the hell just happened?" he groaned sitting up.

"Yeah, you passed out when Neji told you that you were part of the Hyuuga Clan." Naruto sighed, "We had to carry your big ass to the hospital and you've been asleep for four days."

"FOUR DAYS?!?! Holy shit!"

"Nah, only three hours!" Naruto laughed.

Ryan glared, "Way to nearly give me a heart attack you jit!"

"Yeah Naruto! Can't you see Ryan is tired? Don't you think he's had enough surprises for today?!" Sakura scolded him.

"Yeah, listen to the cotton candy haired lady!" Toshiko whispered.

"EXCUSE ME?!?!"

"Hai?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing that was Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun! How did you know I like cotton candy?"

"….?"

Toshiko growled in her head, 'What a bitch! Calling him Sasuke-kun and all! At least I can control my emotions….most of the time! I just get nervous easily!'

"Um….Ryan-san….I think you should come to the Hyuuga Compound with me and Neji, my father….Hiashi-sama…the head of the Hyuuga Clan will want to speak with you….alone." Hinata quietly said to Ryan.

"Alone? As in my sister's can't come alone? I don't know…I mean um…"

"Ryan, it's cool! We'll wait for you!" Masako said.

"Kay….where at?"

"You can meet us at the bookstore...I've been meaning to go there!" Toshiko said quickly, "I want to at least keep myself occupied for our time being here."

Sasuke looked up at Toshiko.

Toshiko got uneasy as Sasuke stared at her, "W-Well then, you'd better get going Ryan, um, I hope things go well, let's go Masako and look at some books!" she grabbed Masako's arm and hey headed out.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked confused.

Ryan sighed, "She's just a little stressed is all; anyways Neji, Hinata, take me away."

Soon the Hyuuga's all arrived at the compound and headed inside. There was a lady with dark hair and the Hyuuga eyes walking down the hall. Hinata called out to her, "Aunt Midori!"

Aunt Midori turned, "Oh, yes children, what is it?"

"Where is Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked coldly.

"He's in the dojo, training with Hanabi-sama."

Ryan looked as Hinata's eyes turned to a sad look, he hated to admit it, but he was embarrassed about being a Hyuuga, part of a very large clan. But why did Hinata look so sad? Little did Ryan know he had a lot to learn about the Hyuuga Clan, and himself.

They arrived at the dojo. Ryan could here fighting going on inside, a man's voice spoke, "Come on Hanabi! On your feet!"

"Ryan," Neji spoke, "Be respectful, and careful Hiashi-sama can be very cunning, one false word out of your mouth and you could be dead."

Ryan gulped, he was so nervous that he couldn't even call Neji a jit! Hell, he was starting to act like Toshiko! How were she and Masako doing now? He grabbed his black cloth and was about to tie it around his eyes. He felt as if he shouldn't even show his eyes to this guy! But Neji's hand grabbed his.

"Don't!" he growled, "There is no reason you should be ashamed of your eyes! You know who you are now!"

Hinata walked in first, then Neji, and Ryan was last. The door closed. Hiashi glanced at the three children who had walked in, "What is all this about?"

"Father, this boy….look at his eyes." Hinata whispered.

Hiashi stepped up and held up Ryan's face.

"What's your name boy?" he asked.

"Genji…Ryan." he breathed.

Ryan was face-to-face with a Hyuuga who seemed middle-aged but had a powerful gaze in his white eyes which were now full of shock. Hiashi examined Ryan's ace looking at his eyes closely. Then Hiashi had the veins running across his face and bored his gaze at Ryan. Ryan shivered but stood firm. The veins receded and Hiashi stood up.

"Hotaru." He whispered. Tears streamed down his face.

Hotaru? Who the hell was Hotaru? Then Ryan remembered. That name! It was so familiar! His father had said that name once; they were visiting a grave at the time. But what was it?!

"Hotaru? Father, who's Hotaru?" the girl Hanabi asked him.

"I knew I would have to say this sometime, but I didn't think I'd ever have to tell you. Hotaru is…was my little sister….your mother Ryan." he said sadly.

Ryan gasped. His mother was a Hyuuga? Was this the reason he had these eyes? These eyes which cursed him to the Hyuuga Clan?

"Hai, not only did I have a twin brother…your father Neji, Hizashi….but we had a little sister named Hyuuga Hotaru. She was a great Hyuuga, and had a great temper to match; but was given the cursed seal along with Hizashi since she was not born first and was therefore classified as a low branch member. Until one day, she met an ANBU agent of the sand…the only thing he called himself was by Kohaku…but she just called him Koha."

"Koha? That's my father's name….or was." they all looked at Ryan, "Let's just say a lot has happened since then."

"Anyways, then I arranged Hotaru a marriage with another man. She was angry and demanded the marriage to be cancelled. But with her burden of the cursed seal she could not do as she wished."

Neji then looked down sadly, and put a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Then one day she challenged me."

_Flashback_

_An angry woman with pale skin, white eyes, and long dark hair walked through the halls angrily. She wore a black kimono with red blossoms on it and her Byakugan was flaring. _

"_Please Hotaru; you don't know what you're doing!" Hizashi said running after her, "You could die!"  
_

"_Then I shall die with my freedom, and I know perfectly well what I am doing. Don't try to stop me Hizashi!" she flared as she burst into the dojo._

"_Nee-san? NEE-SAN! YOU GET YOUR FAT GREEDY ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Hotaru screamed._

_Hizashi flinched._

_Hiashi appeared and calmly said, "Hai, how may I help you Hotaru?"_

_Hotaru glared, "DON'T YOU USE THAT TRICK WITH ME HIASHI! I challenge you to a match! If I win I you remove this fucking curse seal from my head, ban me from the Hyuuga Clan, and I will make my own decisions. But if you win, then I will marry this pig and do everything I can to impress the Hyuuga Clan."_

"_Very well then, we fight tomorrow at noon." Hiashi stated._

_End Flashback_

"Hotaru couldn't have been more serious. The next day I fought her and she won. This was because I lost on purpose. I wanted Hotaru to have her freedom. I loved my little sister just as much as I loved your father, Neji."

Neji looked down. Hinata and Ryan were silent. Hanabi was amazed, 'Father lost on purpose?!'

"She ended up marrying my father and living in the Sand. But unfortunately, it's my fault…I'm a bastard damned to hell." Ryan felt tears start to well in his eyes.

"Ryan…what do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"It's my entire fucking fault! If…if it wasn't for me Hotaru would still be alive. Hota-my mother died giving birth to me, on my sixth birthday I learned that my father had died on an ANBU mission. I was depressed. But then I met a man named Genji Ryuu, he was a jounin and he adopted me as his own child." Ryan took out a black cloth from his pocket, "This cloth, I tied it around my eyes after I saw my father's corpse at his funeral, I never knew where I had these eyes but when I figured it out I would take it off. Neji helped me figure that out."

Hiashi bent down and looked at Ryan directly, "You may blame yourself for my sister's death, she may have been freed of her seal but there was something I never did for her….I never really did ban her from the Hyuuga Clan. I didn't have the heart to do that kind of thing to my little sister."

"So let me get this straight, this means you're my uncle. Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi….you're my cousins. But what's my name if my mother never really was banned from the Hyuuga Clan?"

"Your name is Hyuuga Genji Ryan…son of Koha and Hotaru." Hiashi stated and then bowed before Ryan.

Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi bowed before Ryan as well.

"This is really…an honor. But I feel in my heart that I belong back in the Sand, I mean, not that this is bad and all I'd visit you all maybe it's just that…"

"I understand." Hiashi said, "You are closer to a place where you were raised and you are welcomed to visit the Hyuuga Compound anytime you want. Though you also may be asked to participate in the events that will take place at times."

"I understand sir. Thank-you for helping me understand myself a little better." Ryan grinned; tears ran down his eyes, "I should meet my sisters now. But again, thank-you sir."

Then Ryan exited the Hyuuga compound and headed towards the bookstore. He had two families now! It made him happy to know he was accepted for who he was. Ryan took out the old black cloth which had covered his eyes for six years….six years of darkness. Now Ryan saw the light, he went near a trashcan and threw the black cloth away; then he headed for the bookstore…to his other family!

To Be Continued…


	9. Books & Checking In

Notes: …..Nothing to say. Let's leave it at that!

Chapter Eight: Books and Checking In

While Ryan was getting a review of his Hyuuga history Masako and Toshiko were exploring the books.

"I'm going to go look in this section." Toshiko said pointing to the right.

"Okay I'll stay here." Masako said looking at the magazines.

Toshiko went to one of the sections and saw this one section…it was called 'Icha Icha Paradise'. 'Hmmm….I wonder what this is about.' She thought as she opened up the book and read one of the pages. Then her eyes went wide and she gagged, 'WTF?!? WHO THE HELL READS THIS?! AND WHY IS IT IN THE BEST-SELLERS SECTION?!?!' Toshiko put the book back and ran to another section.

Then she saw a section she liked and grabbed a few books. When she was walking to where Masako was she accidentally bumped into someone and dropped her books.

"Kuso!" she swore silently and picked up the books.

"Here let me help you with that." A voice said handing her a book.

"Oh, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! I didn't mean to bump into you sir!" she panicked.

"It's okay, calm down." Toshiko looked up and saw….Uchiha Sasuke.

Now she felt like the solar system collapsed. Oh snap! She had just embarrassed herself, and in front of Sasuke. Of all the people! She blushed and laughed nervously grabbing the book from Sasuke.

"So, you're interested in history, huh?" Sasuke asked her.

"Um, yes….it's always been one of my favorite subjects really." Toshiko spoke calmly.

Sasuke smirked, "Hmm….what kind of fighting do you specialize in?"

That was a random question. But it would be rude not to answer him.

"Well, I like taijutsu, it's always been one of my favorites, and I know a few ninjutsus, but that's it, truth be told I never really believe I'm that strong enough to be a ninja at times. I always get nervous or worried and then I'll totally freak out and well…I just don't have enough courage." As tears fell in her eyes Toshiko felt embarrassed to admit it but it she was saying this from her heart, Sasuke was that last person she'd have expected to hear her words or see her cry.

"We all get nervous and worried. But it's good that you're alert. Toshiko…your name means 'alert child' that's good, it means that you are protective of your team and that you always keep a look out for the ones you love." Sasuke moved a hand across her face wiping her tears.

Toshiko froze. Sasuke was actually wiping her tears. Thank God they were in a bookstore. No one could see them. His fingers felt good against her face. She blushed as he moved a strand of her raven hair behind her ear.

"Um…I really have to go meet my brother and sister now…if you don't mind." Toshiko interrupted and he drew his hand back quickly, "That was good advice Sasuke, I'll be sure to remember it."

As Toshiko walked off Sasuke blushed. He never expected to do that to a girl he just met. But she was different. She was at least calm but could be really nervous. He understood what that was like, to have so much fear.

When she bought the books and met with her sister Masako and Ryan they had satisfied smirks on their faces.

"What?" she asked them.

"Don't you 'what' us! We saw you with SASUKE!!!!! He likes you Toshiko and you like him!" Ryan sang.

"RYAN!!!" Toshiko growled.

"Better start planning your wedding Toshiko!" Masako laughed.

"Masako don't you start with me!"

"Toshiko and Sasuke sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Uchiha Jr. in the baby carriage!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Toshiko shrieked and raised her fists, "I'm going to kill you two…..as soon as we get a place to stay!"

Masako took out a note. Ryuu-sensei had given it to her before they left. They all glanced down at it.

"Ryuu said to check in to this one apartment complex, and that the other sand ninjas are staying in the same complex with us." Masako said, "Might as well as find the complex first."

"I wonder which sand ninjas are staying with us? I haven't seen a lot of the genin running around the Sand village a lot." Toshiko said.

"Hey, we can at least hope they're friendly." Ryan shrugged, "Guess if we run into one we just act natural."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they got to the complex and checked in at the desk. The lady gave them a key, "Its Room 15; enjoy your stay at Kohana. And be careful….that complex has had a lot of problems lately."

"What sorts of problems?" Masako asked.

"Well, people have been threatened and one of them was murdered last night. My advice is, don't go out when it gets dark…or you may never come back." The lady whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they all settled in the apartment they all did things they'd normally do. Ryan laid back on the couch listening to the radio. Toshiko and Masako fixed up the rooms to make it look homing. They all pretty much watched TV too and Ryan explained his Hyuuga story. For dinner they ate the leftover food they had packed for their trip to the Leaf. Later that evening, all three genin were dressed in their pajamas. Ryan wore a big yellow shirt that said, 'You're a jit! Deal with it!' and black sweatpants. Toshiko wore a simple sleeveless blue nightdress while Masako wore a sleeveless purple top with brown pants.

"Hey Ryan, make yourself useful and bring us some snacks!" Toshiko said throwing the money in his direction.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Hello, we are in our nightclothes and you at least look like you're decent." Toshiko decided.

"Well what do you want?"

"Hmm….I'll take a water, and Masako do you want anything?"

"Just chocolate flavored Pocky will do."

"All right! Be back in a few!" Ryan said closing the door behind him. Little did he know that he was being watched by a boy with red hair!

To Be Continued…


	10. Night of Threats & Kidnapping!

Notes: Okay nothing to say here! I don't own Naruto! And I wish I owned a vending machine but I don't! Not much more to say. Read and Review please!

Chapter Nine: Night of Threats and Kidnapping!

Ryan was just walking along, minding his business, when he felt a chill up his spine. Someone was in the hall with him. He still had his sharp senses which helped, he knew something wasn't right. He closed his eyes and made a few hand-signs, "Byakugan!" he whispered opening his eyes. His 360 degree vision saw all around him. He moved his head a ways to look to make sure. Just as he suspected, no one but him was in this hall.

"I must be still tired after my fight with Neji and hearing that I'm a Hyuuga. What a day!" he said to himself walking up the hall some more, "Ah! Here's the vending machines."

Ryan got out his money and started by getting the chocolate flavored Pocky for Masako. Ryan looked to see what kind of candy they had for him….but it was all sugar-free, except for the Pocky. Ryan was like: O.o

"Okay….moving on." He said and got to the next vending machine. Maybe there were some chips he'd like in this one. When he looked he saw all the chips were labeled 'Fat-Free'! Then he saw the bag of pretzels….nope that was labeled Fat-Free too. "Aw Kuso! No Sour Creme& Onion?! You gotta be kidding me!"

Then he got the drink vending machine. His only hope. He got Toshiko her water and he decided to get himself a soda. But when he looked to see what kind of soda he wanted….they were all diet! And Ryan got pissed.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he banged on the vending machine, "What the hell kind of a place is this?!?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan did not hear footsteps coming his way from the downstairs apartment. He did not see the sand creeping into the hall. He did not see the face of the one who was just thirsty for some blood. Not for a diet soda.

"I swear the people living in this complex must be some kind of health-nuts or something! I demand to speak with the lady at the desk and ask her for some more sugary products!" he growled as he got his sugar-free gum at the bottom of the vending machine. Then he got out of the vending room and gasped in the hall.

Sand was surrounding the floor, but how? Where did it come from?! Then he felt the unfamiliar cold chill up his spine. He didn't have the nerve to use his Byakugan to find out what was behind him as the mysterious foot steps grew closer. He broke out in a cold sweat. Was it really him? He then found himself pinned against the wall! The sand prevented him from moving and Ryan found himself face-to-face with…..Sunbaku No Gaara.

Ryan was too scared to scream as he saw the face of the one who had captured him. He wished the blindfold was on his eyes now. Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Genji Ryan….or should I say….Hyuuga Genji Ryan." He smirked now, "It's so good to see you again."

"And not good to see you either!" Ryan growled. The sand tightened its grip, "Release me Gaara-san! You have no business to try and kill me!"

"You're right! In fact, I'll just kill your other sister… Genji Masako is her name isn't it?" Gaara chuckled evilly, "Too bad you won't live to hear her screams!"

The sand was now about to strike Ryan but Ryan quickly dodged it and made a dash down the hall. 'This is bad!' Ryan thought, 'Now I know who the other Sand ninja are, and I just had to say 'hi' to Gaara again.'

When Ryan got to Room 15 he banged on the door really loudly, "OPEN UP! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!"

The door opened and Ryan quickly shut it! He panted and slumped to the floor. That was way too close for call!

"C'mon Ryan! The vending machine couldn't have been that scary!" Toshiko laughed.

Ryan frowned and stood up, "Toshiko! There is nothing funny about the situation I was just in a moment ago….I need to talk to you in private about this matter if you don't mind!"

Toshiko stopped, "Okay then…if it's that serious."

He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the kitchen then he locked the door and got and turned on the lights. He sat down catching his breath.

"Ryan, what's the matter? What happened out there?" she asked gripping his shoulders.

Ryan looked up, "Well I had a run-in with one of the Sand ninjas at this complex."

"Really? Who was it?"

"Gaara."

Toshiko backed up, "No! No! Gaara? Are you sure? It can't be Gaara, it just can't be Gaara, tell me it wasn't Gaara!!!"

"It was Gaara, I was face-to-face with him!"

"What did he want?"

"To kill me and he threatened to kill Masako. He wants to kill our sister!"

"But why?"

"He never told me, I got away from him but barely. Where is Masako now?"

"She's getting washed up for bed."

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"We cannot leave Masako alone for a second, do you understand?"

"Hai, I understand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Masako and Ryan were both asleep but not Toshiko. She could not sleep not matter how hard she tried. This was unacceptable! Gaara trying to kill Masako and Ryan almost dying all because he had a run-in with Gaara again. What if Gaara came here? What if he knew where they were at? She could feel her heart rate speed up at the thought of it. She needed to clear her head.

Toshiko got out of bed and went towards the bathroom. A good old aspirin would do her some sleep. She got the container and took one. That's when she heard a noise, behind the shower, she ignored it. Toshiko was tired that was it. But when she closed the mirrored cabinet she saw the face of Gaara behind her. She gasped and screamed her head off, her scream was heard throughout the complex. But the sand wrapped around her mouth and Gaara grabbed her; wrapping sand around her so she wouldn't escape. Then Gaara said, "Shut up woman! Or I will kill you!"

That stopped Toshiko right there. She watched as he took a kunai slicing her arm and then with his fingers dabbing off the blood from her would and writing on the mirror. When he was done. She passed out in shock. And in a wave of sand they disappeared before Ryan and Masako opened the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Masako heard Toshiko's shriek no doubt about it. They knew that she was in trouble and ran immediately to get their weapons.

"Dear God! What the hell is going on?" Masako asked.

"I don't know but I don't like this one bit." Ryan said.

When they opened the door there was nothing in the bathroom.

"Where's Toshiko?" Ryan asked looking around with his Byakugan, "I can't see her anywhere in the complex!"

Masako looked at the mirror, "She's been kidnapped."

"SAY WHA-?!?!?"

"Someone kidnapped her." Masako said pointing to the mirror with red writing. The message said:

_If you want your sister Genji Toshiko back then I demand that Genji Masako meets me tomorrow morning at dawn putside the complex to fight me. If she does not agree to this, I will kill Genji Toshiko without hesitation. May your blood be shed in morning's light Masako!_

"Kuso, Gaara got her!" Ryan swore.

"How do you know it's Gaara?"

"Masako I have a lot of explaining to do."

Then Ryan explained what he had explained to Toshiko and what had happened at the vending machines.

"So Toshiko will die unless I don't show up; in this case I'll have to fight him." Masako glared.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I don't know but I guess will find out at dawn."

To Be Continued…


	11. Negotiation & HELP!

Notes: I just have to say…sniff I am touched by the reviews that I got. I'm so glad that some of you like the story so far! The fight I want to see the most is Gaara vs. Sasuke. That won't come till later though. Anyways enjoy the story.

Chapter 10: Negotiations and HELP!!

When dawn arrived Masako was already dressed and had her weapons ready. Ryan got dressed and soon came joined her shortly for breakfast.

"C'mon Masako, eat girl, you need your strength and what the hell are you doing?" Ryan asked as Masako took Toshiko's clothes and put them in a bag.

"Toshiko is still in her nightgown, I figured once this dispute is over Toshiko can at least not embarrass herself in public." Masako sighed, "Besides, I feel I don't have the nerve to eat anything."

"Let's go." Ryan said. They headed down the hall and down the stairs.

When they got outside there was a boy with red hair waiting. A gourd on his back, he wore all black. His eyes were a sea green and he had his eyes outlined in black. The look on his face was impatient.

'So that's Gaara huh?' Masako glared, 'Maybe I can work something out with him.'

Gaara looked in their direction and smirked, "So you decided to show up, I was just about to kill your sister."

"Where's Toshiko?" Masako asked calmly.

"She's fine, I haven't harmed her in any way…at least I don't think I have." Gaara said.

Ryan glared, "You better not have put her in any harm's way!"

"Gaara, I don't want to have to fight you. Why do you intend to fight me and kidnap our sister? I mean, aren't we all on the same side here….helping the Leaf and all. So why bother wasting your strength on me when we have bigger problems to deal with?" Masako asked in that tone.

Ryan relaxed a little; he had heard Masako use this tone before. It was the one she used to negotiate with ninja. Whenever there was a problem that occurred she would use that tone to make an agreement with someone. When it came to negotiation you could say let Masako do the talking.

Gaara frowned. He had not expected her to say such a thing! But if this girl thought that negotiation would get her out of this she had another thing coming. Though he had to admit Masako had a voice like smooth honey.

"Your words have no effect on me. I feel the need to fight you because you seem fairly….advanced in your fighting. I want to know why my father sent you here, are you worthy for such a mission as this?" his voice was icy and cold.

"Very well then, but you must release my sister!" Masako's voice got sharper.

"Good luck….I have her hidden in the forest we are battling in today, it's most unlikely you will find her." Gaara said, "Come. Let us fight!"

Masako followed Gaara and Ryan was behind them. He had an idea! He would search for Toshiko while Masako fought Gaara. He had a Byakugan so it would not be that hard of a task. Unfortunately, Gaara must have noticed this and said, "Don't bother trying to look for her, your bloodline won't help you one bit! You might not ever find her at all."

Ryan growled and cursed under his breath. He was about ready to kill this guy…unless Gaara didn't kill him first. That had happened two times too many for him. He looked at Masako as if saying, _'Don't do this! You can't go through with this!'_

"I have to do this, unless Gaara is distracted, you can go and look for Toshiko." Masako said.

"But he hid her in a forest; it could take days before we find her!" Ryan hissed.

"Then get some help!" Masako suggested, "Ask Naruto for some."

"You're right." He admitted.

They all walked by a hot spring place now and the forest was just ahead.

"It's this way." Gaara muttered as he walked in the forest. Masako followed behind him. Ryan decided this was his chance. He hid behind a tree and used his clone jutsu.

The clone of Ryan followed behind Masako and Gaara. The real Ryan exited the forest and went to the only place he thought he'd find Naruto….the ramen place.

Naruto was busy gulping down his tenth bowl of ramen while all Sakura and Sasuke could do was watch.

"C'mon Naruto, eat already and let's go!" Sakura yelled.

Then Sasuke turned his head and looked to the right, "Hey look, isn't that Ryan?"

Sure enough, Ryan was running headlong down the street and screeched to a halt in front of Naruto. He panted…and panted…and panted. Then he grabbed Naruto's ramen and chugged the rest of it down.

"HEY RYAN! WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!?!" Naruto yelled.

"Jit….pant….sisters…in trouble….Gaara…try to kill….Masako…Toshiko….kidnapped…pant…."

"What?" Sakura asked, "Ryan, please tell us what happened? What about your sisters?"

So Ryan explained everything….as soon as he ordered a bowl of ramen. He told them what had happened last night, about Gaara, about how the fight and the kidnapping, the ransom, and yes he was a Hyuuga.

"Where are they now?" Sasuke asked him.

"In the forest, near the hot springs! We have to get there because I can't afford to come home to the Sand and explain to sensei that I now have two dead sisters or soon to be dead sisters!" Ryan was panicking now….just like Toshiko.

Dear God his life was a mess!

"So she's hidden in the forest somewhere? Hmm….can't be too hard to find." Naruto said.

"Well Gaara said Toshiko was well-hidden."

"Ryan, with your Byakugan you should be able to see her out just fine. Don' under-estimate yourself." Sasuke said.

"I guess….though I feel a little weird still about my own heritage. My mother was a Hyuuga and I understand that but….all my life I've never known that until today." Ryan sighed, "It's just a little hard to take in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiko meanwhile was pissed off! She was tied up with rope and still in her nightgown, to top it all off, she had to spend the night inside a hallowed out tree. She wished she had her weapons; alas she was only in a dress. That son of a bitch! How dare he hold her hostage!

She was a well-trained genin for crying out loud!

Luckily, she knew knots well in tying ropes. The one he had tied was a hard one, one that could never be broken easily. But Toshiko knew her ropes well and with her agile hands she was soon free of the ropes.

Now for phase two, find a way out of this damn forest and try not to get embarrassed in public for walking around with a nightgown. Now she passed a river and then a few stray clearings. But that's when she passed one clearing that stopped her dead in her tracks. Toshiko saw her sister Masako and Gaara standing off. Gaara had an evil smirk while Masako held her calm face.

'What's going on here?' Toshiko thought, 'Is Masako fighting Gaara?'

Toshiko then felt as if she shouldn't be here but that's when a wave of sand grabbed her.

"We have company." Gaara said. Out of the forest came Toshiko wrapped in sand.

"TOSHIKO!" Masako gasped, "Are you okay?"

"Well besides the fact that Gaara made me spend the night in a hollow tree, I haven't eaten anything, and my body is encased in this stupid sand I'm doing good!" Toshiko said sarcastically.

"This time you won't escape!" Gaara hissed at Toshiko.

"Release her! She has nothing to do with this kind of situation!" Masako calmly said, "Put her down."

Gaara released Toshiko who slumped to the ground and backed away.

"Toshiko, take this and get out of the forest!" Masako said tossing a bag to her.

Toshiko caught the bag; it was her clothes, thank goodness for her sister! Now she headed for the forest and on her way out.

"So…where were we?" Masako asked Gaara whipping out her kunai.

Gaara's sand started to rise a little, "I was just about to kill you."

Then Masako charged at Gaara….the battle had begun.

To Be Continued…


	12. Sand vs Lightning

Notes: I hope all of you have a Happy New Year! Happy 2007! I don't know what my New Year resolution will be yet but I'll think of something. Enjoy this next fight chapter!

Chapter Eleven: Sand vs. Lightning

The sand around Gaara started to form and come at Masako's direction. She used her kunai to slice through the sand. Luckily she jumped fast enough to avoid the sand reaching at her ankles. Then she jumped in the air getting ready to strike Gaara for a kick to the head but the sand blocked it.

'Kuso!' she thought, 'How am I going to get at him, perhaps a long-range attack may work. Disappointing though I like close combat.'

She threw the kunai in his direction but the sand blocked it. Soon the sand formed into a clone of Gaara….made of sand.

'A sand clone? I'd never thought I'd have to do this!' she thought. Masako took a fighting stance. The clone threw the kunai in her direction but Masako dodged it. Then she built up the chakra in her body; then made a few hand-signs. 'I hope this works!' she thought as the sand clone lunged at her.

"Shadow of Lightning!" she said and jumped out of the way. Sparks of lightning were aimed at the clone which didn't avoid it enough in time. The clone disappeared and then Gaara's eyes widened in shock. She had stopped his clone!

Then Masako watched as Gaara looked uneasy, grabbing his forehead where that mark was, the one that said 'love' on the side of his forehead. "M-Mother….I will kill her….hai….I understand…she will suffer…."

Masako was confused! Was the hell was this…this….monster talking about?!?!?

She was finished gathering enough chakra and prepared for another 'Shadow of Lightning' attack, this was her chance. But that's when the sand started to make its way at her again Gaara had a crazy look in his eyes and Masako didn't like it! Oh how she wished Ryuu-sensei was here!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ryan, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were heading towards the forest. Ryan activated his Byakugan right away.

"Do you see anything?" Sasuke asked him.

Ryan glared, "Take it easy jit! I don't use it that often it may be a bit rusted! Hey wait, I see something! It's Toshiko! She's up straight ahead and….oh boy everyone move out of the way!"

"Why?" Naruto asked as everyone backed away.

BAM!

Toshiko was running and had smacked right into Naruto.

"Oops, sorry Naruto!" Toshiko laughed. She was fully-dressed in her normal clothing, her hair tied up as well.

"TOSHIKO! THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" Ryan yelled hugging Toshiko so hard she was suffocating.

"What happened Toshiko? And where's your other sister, Masako?" Sakura asked her.

Toshiko explained to everyone what had happened to her and her way of escaping.

"But where's Masako?" Ryan asked.

"When I was walking along finding my way out of the forest I saw a clearing and Masako was fighting Gaara." Toshiko said.

Everyone gasped, "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

Toshiko blinked. "Did I say something bad?"

"I'm surprised you're not in panic mode Toshiko, doll, I mean she is fighting the 'Gaara' the one that kidnapped you, tried to kill me, us!" Ryan said.

Now Toshiko went to 'panic mode'. "OMG! WTF? HOLY SHIT! OH SON OF A BITCH! SHE'S GOING TO DIE! WHAT'S FATHER GOING TO SAY?!?! I'M TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A DECEASED SISTER! WHY ME?! WHY US?!?!?"

"TOSHIKO!!!!!!" everyone yelled.

"We should go after Masako!" Sakura said, "She could be killed!"

"Sakura's right, let's go!" Naruto said. Ryan led the way using his Byakugan to guide the way.

'But why would Gaara want to fight her?' Sasuke asked himself as he followed behind.

In no time Ryan had found Masako and Gaara's location. They looked in shock as Masako had yet avoided another one of Gaara's sand attacks.

"MASAKO! C'MON GIRL!" Ryan yelled.

"Oh hey ya'll, I'm fine really, at least so far…" Masako said as she jumped away from the sand.

Then she jumped on a branch as Gaara watched her.

"Is that all you've got?" Gaara asked, "You don't stand a chance if you can only do that!"

Masako glared, "You ain't seen nothing yet Panda-boy!"

Naruto snickered. Panda-boy! That was just funny!

Then Masako did a few hand-signs and said, "Shadow of Lightning!"

This one was aimed directly at Gaara and it was big enough due to the fact she was saving her chakra enough for a big blow.

Gaara couldn't avoid it in time and it sand through the sand and hit Gaara directly. His eyes widened in shock and then his face and the rest of his body started to crack. Then it all came off. It was sand, his body had been surrounded by sand the whole time and now it had all just cracked and fallen off of him.

'She….she's stripped me of my sand armor!' Gaara screamed in his head, 'How did she?'

All of them gasped. Naruto was so surprised he almost fell off the tree.

'That girl….she has such powerful chakra.' Sasuke thought, 'Even I couldn't get rid of all that sand armor.'

"Never under-estimate our sis." Ryan said, "She's really good in gathering chakra and is surprisingly patient. Believe it or not, her chakra will spark kind of like lightning. What you just saw was her newest jutsu."

"It's true, not once have we've beaten her in a spar, we might have the strongest kunouchi on our team." Toshiko sighed.

Then they watched as Gaara started to make a hand-sign and then sand formed around him in the shape of a sphere and none of his body was seen.

'He's got total defense, how can I get through?' Masako asked herself. Then she ran at it for a headlong kick.

"MASAKO NO!" Naruto shouted.

"DON'T DO IT!" Sakura yelled.

Then pikes came from the sphere almost hitting her directly but she dodged it. She yelped in pain as her kick came in contact with sand practically hard as solid concrete.

She moved back and rubbed her leg. Blood ran down the side of it and her face had a nice scratch on her cheek to match.

"This is gonna be more difficult than I thought." Masako said as she looked at the sphere, formulating a plan.

To Be Continued…


	13. Masako vs A Sand Demon

Notes: Due to the kindness of my heart I have decided to write another chapter for those interested in my story so far! Wow, I can't believe this is chapter twelve already I'm writing here. This chapter may contain blood…lots of blood but you'll have to read and find out! I love you people!

Chapter Twelve: Masako vs. A Sand Demon

Masako was thinking, blood dripped down her cheek. She wiped it but was still thinking up a plan. Then she had an idea. Her sensei had shown her….this one technique, it was a risky one but it was worth a try.

She made hand-signs, quickly saying the words but what was she planning? They all watched her.

"Oh man, she's gonna try that move?" Ryan groaned.

"What move?" Naruto asked.

"A move that she only practiced with our sensei, it's kind of hard to control, Masako has always had a weird chakra level but it's really not known well enough to my knowledge." Toshiko said.

Meanwhile in his sand shield Gaara was recovering from the blow Masako gave him with his sand armor. How could she penetrate it so easily? Then he whispered silently making hand-signs and whispering words in the darkness. Then he chuckled.

"Hai mother…..she will never survive….I shall be rewarded for giving you her blood….I'm a good boy! laughs insanely I'm such a good boy!"

Then Masako was done. She seemed to struggle with her chakra a little and then she grabbed five shuriken from her weapon pouch. In an instant all five shuriken sparked with lightning coming from her hands. It was a white color and the sparks flew in many directions but imitated a faint blue glow.

"W-What's she doing?" Naruto asked.

"She's transmitting chakra into the shurikens….but what for?" Sakura asked.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Ryan only answered.

Masako threw the electrifying shuriken out in different directions, the chakra sparked in her hands still as she held them together. The shuriken had stopped in different directions around the sand shield. Then she spread her hands apart, the lightning in her hands stretching out. Her olive green eyes narrowed in concentration. Then the lightning from the shurikens started to form a pattern, attaching to one shuriken to the next penetrating different angles of Gaara's sand shield. It was the form of a star.

"That's…..amazing!" Sakura gasped.

"Ninja Art: Sparks of Destruction!" Masako cried out pressing her hands firmly together pressing her lightning chakra in her palms. The lightning pattern of the star changed as the shurikens rotated and it was a straight line penetrating a giant gapping hole through the shield. Then she heard a cry of pain inside the shield.

"She got him!" Toshiko cheered, "All right Masako!"

In the sand shield Gaara watched in shock as the sparks flew in different directions. Then he felt a deep pain as a giant wave of lightning went through his stomach. It shocked him and he fell to his knees weakened. "W-What is this, warm liquid dripping out of me?" he coughed and felt the warm liquid in his mouth. His eyes widened when he looked to the ground.

Outside of the shield Masako looked and then she heard the most terrible scream of pain and fear in her life.

"I TASTE MY OWN BLOOD! SHE'S SPILLED MY BLOOD! AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MOTHER!!!! DON'T LET ME DIE!!!!!!! AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" came from the shield.

"Holy shit!" Ryan gasped almost having a heart attack from the scream. Naruto found himself clinging onto Sakura for dear life. Toshiko almost fainted and Sasuke was stiff.

Masako backed up slowly. She got him all right. The jutsu worked. But that's when a giant claw hand thing grabbed her that came out of the sand shield. It was long and had claws and it held her in a tight grip, the nails digging into her flesh.

"DAMN YOU BITCH!!! DAMN YOU!!" came from the shield. Then she felt herself trying to escape and struggled in the grasp. Quickly Masako made hand-signs and released the chakra in her hands pressing firmly on this….thing! The hand loosened its grip, Masako managed to escape but she ended up ripping her shirt in the process with some deep cuts from those nails.

She panted, what was this guy?! Most importantly what the hell was that just now?!?!

"What is that thing?!?!" Toshiko asked.

Naruto and his team were silent.

"Well?" Toshiko asked.

"It was the most horrible thing I ever saw!" Sakura said, "I had nightmares about it for weeks."

"Its name is Shukaku. It's a demon inside of Gaara; his father sealed it inside of Gaara before he was even born." Naruto said quietly.

Then the sand shield disappeared and in place was a crazy looking Gaara. He had blood seeping from his stomach his mouth had blood on the side of it. He looked as if he wanted to kill Masako. The arm was attached to his right shoulder. But there was something weird too, half of his face had been covered by the same thing only it showed the face of some creature….a demon.

Masako backed up…this was the demon she had heard rumors of among villagers. This thing had a deep blood lust to kill anything in its way. This thing was….Shukaku. It lunged at her. It's claw banging her against a tree. It suffocated her but then Masako did her hand trick and the grip loosened. She then got her self free but when the claw attacked her again Masako dodged it but the nails slashed her side blood flying from her wound.

Masako then decided it was time for her to fight! She narrowed her eyes and made her hand-signs. "Shadow of Lightning!" she called out backing out of the way. The lightning headed at Shukaku/Gaara.

"Don't make me laugh!" it sneered then it changed again this time the thing covered Gaara's face and other arm. It blocked the lightning and came at her again.

It grabbed her and twisted her arm. The sound was a sickening crack. Masako screamed in pain as her right arm was broken. Then a big punch went at her stomach and she coughed up blood followed by another big punch. The pain was unbearable and she felt the claws tearing into her shoulders some more, feeling her flesh tear. Masako attempted to attack it but it avoided her attack and threw her at the ground harshly. She tried to get up when the claw grabbed her again. Masako had a look that showed she was in pain; blood dripped from her mouth as she gasped for breath, the blood on her face was smeared on her cheek, but no tears were in her eyes but you could never tell, they were shadowed as she held her head down.

"OMG MASAKO!" Toshiko screamed tears formed in her eyes.

Naruto gasped, Sakura was horrified, and Sasuke was in shock.

"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Ryan yelled as he jumped down from the tree.

"Within minutes you'll soon be dead, you put up a good fight though dear, too bad I have to say good-bye." But before he used his hand to rip out her organs a flash passed by him striking him in the back harshly.

Ryan held Masako in his arms and set her down. Then he took out his black scroll, his Byakugan flared and his anger flashed, "No one does that to my sister!"

He made his hand-signs muttering the words, "DRAGON OF HELL CRUNCH!" he screamed and pressed down on the scroll. The black dragon with red eyes arose from the ground and entered Shukaku/Gaara's body.

The demon growled in pain….it started to subside and more of Gaara's regular body appeared. But that's when Shukaku chuckled and the dragon was released from its body.

Ryan gasped in shock. How? The dragon of hell was supposed to eat up his chakra but the dragon retreated instead. What was this thing?!?!

"The dragon cannot eat my chakra boy; it is useless and powerless against me. Now, go to eternal rest with your sister!" but before it struck its blow it gasped in pain and collapsed. Behind it was a blonde girl with a giant fan and a boy with a weird hat and a puppet on his back….Ryan saw they were sand ninjas.

The thing then changed….back to Gaara. Gaara had passed out and the blonde girl with the fan came down and grabbed him, she looked at Ryan and then looked at Masako. She sadly looked at them, "I'm sorry…he'll never bother you again…I promise."

She picked up Gaara and left along with the other boy.

Meanwhile Toshiko, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went to check up on Masako. Masako was now unconscious; her breathing was faint as well.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Toshiko said picking up her sister's beaten and bruised body. "Show me the way to it!"

Naruto looked at Masako sadly he looked as if he wanted to cry….why did Gaara want to kill this poor girl? What did she ever do to him?

Ryan was angry he punched the ground with a fist full of chakra; his Byakugan was still flaring, "FUCK! WHY HER?! WHY DID HE HURT HER OF ALL PEOPLE?!?!"

"Please clam down Ryan, right now we have to get your sister to a hospital, I feel bad too that she went through this pain but if we don't do something now she could die." Sakura said.

"You're right Sakura…let's go." He said quietly, and they headed for the hospital.

To Be Continued…


	14. Conversations

Notes: Okay, I have nothing to say here. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Thirteen: Conversations

They all arrived at the hospital and the medic-nins took Masako in right away into the Emergency Room.

"They're operating on her right now, in the meantime wait out here." The nurse told them.

The genin were all silent. That's when Toshiko stood up and said, "I need to be alone for a moment." and walked out of the hospital.

When she got out she punched the wall really hard and cried. She cried so hard that she fell to her knees and her shoulders were shaking.

"It's all my fault!" she sobbed, "If it hadn't been for me Masako wouldn't be in this kind of situation, oh why did I have to get myself kidnapped by that bastard on that dark, dark, night?"

"Don't blame yourself Toshiko." A voice said.

She looked up and saw…..Haruno Sakura.

"Why not? Masako got hurt because of me. I had to be a hostage and yet, if it hadn't been for her I could have been dead." Toshiko stood up.

"You have a good sibling, if she was willing to sacrifice her life to save yours then that means you have a good family." Sakura said.

"I admit, I envy you Sakura." Toshiko spoke, "You seem to possess more courage then I do. How do you do it?"

"To be honest Toshiko, once during the Chunnin Exams, there were sound ninjas that attacked our camp, Naruto and Sasuke were both injured and then a great guy named Rock Lee, he helped protect me but he got hurt too. And then at the last moment I knew that it was up to me to defend my team and my friends." She touched her pink hair, "This hair of mine used to be much longer, a sound ninja by the name of Kin grabbed my hair but I took out a kunai and I cut it to get myself free. Then I fought off the sound ninjas with some help from other ninjas."

"Sakura…what do you mean by all this?" Toshiko asked.

"When he times comes Toshiko to show your courage as a ninja, you'll know it, believe me." Sakura then left back to the hospital.

'Thank-you Sakura' Toshiko thought, 'I'll think about what you said to me.'

Toshiko then went back in the hospital and in the waiting area. The nurse had arrived just at the same time.

"Hai? What is it?" Ryan asked.

"Your sister's operation was a success! Masako is resting now, but she should be fine in about two days. You may visit her but just keep quiet." The nurse said.

"Thank-you ma'am." Toshiko said.

"Well, that's a relief!" Naruto sighed, "I was getting worried there."

Then they all went inside. Masako was bandaged up and resting. She looked bruised and bloody but peaceful at the same time.

Toshiko took her hand in her sister's and sighed, "Well, she seems fine now."

"I know….say, I'm gonna bring her flowers." Ryan decided.

"That's a good idea!" Sakura said, "C'mon I'll show you where the Flower Shop is."

Ryan and Sakura exited the room which left Naruto, Sasuke, and Toshiko.

"I'm gonna leave too." Naruto said, "See you later Toshiko, tell you sister I said 'Get well soon' oh good-bye to you too Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke glared while Toshiko just sighed.

"You sister put up a good fight…for a girl against Gaara." Sasuke smirked.

Toshiko turned and said, "Well I'm not surprised, it's not the first time she's been complimented for her fighting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Sakura finally got to the flower shop which had some really beautiful flowers on sale.

'Wow…' Ryan thought, 'I can't decide what to get.'

"Hey Sakura! Who's your friend?" a girl with blond hair asked behind a counter.

"Well Ino-pig! This is Hyuuga Genji Ryan. You know? The one who beat Neji and then helped him?" Sakura said, "Or were you just busy looking at Sasuke?"

"Shut up billboard brow! I would have been able to see the fight if it wasn't for your big forehead!" the 'Ino-pig said.

Sakura growled, "I was on the other side of the clearing! God! My forehead was not that big!"

"LADIES! CAN I GET SOME HELP HERE?!" Ryan yelled, all the yelling was giving him a headache and he had prevented himself from saying, 'SHUT THE HELL UP BITCHES!'

"Oh hi, I'm Ino, my family owns this flower shop how can I help you?" the blonde ran up and asked him.

"Uh yeah, I was wondering if I could get a couple of flowers for my sister Masako, she's in the hospital and I wanted to cheer her up!" Ryan said.

"Aw…that's so caring of you Ryan. So, what kind of flowers does she like?" Ino asked him.

"Well I don't know much about flowers considering not a lot grow in the Sand but I do know she likes the colors yellow…and white, and brown." Ryan said sheepishly.

Ino smiled at him and said, "I got the perfect ones for you, be right back." Then she disappeared in the back room.

She came back with a vase full of sunflowers, "These will cheer your sister up for sure, and sunflowers always cheer me up when I'm feeling down."

"Thank-you Ino." Ryan smiled, "Masako will love these." He reached in his pocket to fish out his money.

"Oh no, you don't have to pay for them, those are free." Ino said, "Thank-you for shopping, come again."

"Appreciate it!" Ryan smiled and walked out of the store.

As soon as he did Sakura glared at Ino, "Why did you do that? You made me pay for mine the last time and yet you let him take that vase of sunflowers for free?!!"

"Hey, he's a caring guy. I mean, getting flowers for his sister and all. What happened to her anyway?" Ino asked.

"She fought against Gaara, and got badly hurt. Luckily she's recovering. Ryan was really worried about her and stopped the fight." Sakura said looking sad.

Ino was silent, 'Poor guy, it must be rough for him. He figures out he's a Hyuuga and his sister gets hurt.'

Ryan made his way to the room and saw only Toshiko and Sasuke sitting down. He smirked, "Now you two didn't try anything while I was gone did you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Toshiko shot him a death glare. Ryan gulped and set the vase down at Masako's bedside.

"Do you think we should do a night-watch on her? Just in case?" Toshiko asked Ryan with concern.

"That may be a good idea." Ryan agreed, "Its likely Gaara will recover quickly."

So they asked the nurse to do a night-watch and she agreed. After Sasuke left he looked at Toshiko and said, "Be careful okay?"

She nodded and he left the room.

To Be Continued…


	15. The Blood Stained Rose

Notes: Okay…again nothing to say. I hope this chapter isn't too crappy! The next one won't be as crappy I'm sure of it!

Chapter Fourteen: The Blood-Stained White Rose

Gaara's POV

I woke up and found myself lying in my dark room. It was also late at night. My stomach had been bandaged and healed. Then I remembered Shukaku had taken over me. He had tried to kill that girl….Masako. Masako had fought well but not well enough. Yet still, she almost defeated me but how? Then I remembered…her chakra was like lightning.

I stood up and walked into the hallway. My sister Temari was walking down the same hall, she looked in my direction, "Oh, good to see you're up Gaara, how are you feeling?"

I didn't reply but reached for my gourd and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Gaara?" Baki-sensei asked me.

"Out." I replied.

I walked to a garden I had found in the forest. The flowers that grew were the most colorful I had ever seen. But that's when I saw this one flower….a white rose. Its beauty was so tempting its petals were the perfect shape. I reached out and touched its stem but drew back quickly as I felt its sharp thorns. My finger started to bleed, I touched the petal of the rose with the same finger and the petal became stained with my blood. I picked the flower and looked at it. It reminded me of the girl…the one I nearly killed.

I felt the need to kill her. But why? Why did I want to kill this girl? I envied her so! She had the perfect family and she could be loved so easily. I saw how her siblings protected her. But there is a dark side to her I know it. I remember the day she was given to that one stupid cerulean eyed jounin.

_Flashback_

_A six year-old Gaara was standing behind the Kazekage's desk; he had a bear in his arms and an emotionless face. A young twenty-year old jounin was at the front of the desk. He had long blonde hair tied up in a low ponytail, a cloak thrown over his shoulders because of the dusty wind storm; his eyes were a pure cerulean blue holding a serious gaze. _

"_Ah Ryuu, how may I help you?" the Kazekage asked. _

"_Kazekage-sama I need to ask you a favor." The jounin spoke._

"_Hai Ryuu, what is it?" the Kazekage asked._

"_This." Ryuu replied he moved his cloak a little and there standing was a girl with pale skin, she was about Gaara's age but she looked terrible. Her braided hair was messy and sandy covered. Her face was smeared with dirt and her clothes were nothing but rags. She had olive green eyes though and when she saw Gaara look at her she smiled at little and shyly gripped the jounin's cloak. _

"_I found this little girl on the streets of Suna on my way here. She claims her name is Masako, she has no mother and her father abandoned her on these streets a year ago. I am willing to adopt this child as my own." Ryuu said laying his hand on her head. _

_Gaara looked at the girl like she was weird. She was dirty and looked gross. But she also looked scared and uncertain. She saw his face and hid behind the jounin called 'Ryuu'. _

"_Very well then, you may keep this child with you but…" the Kazekage looked at her, "You may want to train this child well…I see a great future for her."_

_The girl stood out from behind Ryuu and bowed, "Thank-you Kazekage-sama." She spoke._

_The jounin smiled, "As you can see she has great respect for others. I am grateful Kazekage-sama that I have a daughter of my own." _

_End Flashback_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Now he remembered her! She was that girl! The one the jounin adopted. He sighed; the girl had seemed to be well taken care of. He now arrived at the destination he wanted to go…the hospital. It was late at night but he easily slipped in and walked down the hall, his footsteps echoing. He finally opened the one door and slipped inside.

He walked quietly pass the sleeping forms of Toshiko and Ryan. Gaara made his was to the bed where Masako slept peacefully. Her body was bandaged up and her face showed calmness. Gaara's hand moved a stray piece of her hair out of her face. Then he saw the vase of sunflowers and carefully placed the rose in there. He looked at Masako's sleeping form again. Then the 'love' mark burned again and he held his head.

"Mother…..hai….she is beautiful….but I want to destroy her….she…needs…to live…I will…let her live….she shall not die…I won't bother her again….I promise."

Then Gaara left the room in a hurry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There was blood everywhere…._

_Toshiko was in a battlefield surrounded by death and as she walked through the destruction of the big battlefield five ninja corpses were on the ground. _

"_What caused this?" she asked herself, "So much blood was shed here." _

_But that's when she looked up in shock as a man covered in blood had a chakra filled hand striking it through someone's body…the someone notably was Ryan who screamed in intense pain. He fell to the ground as the man made his way to Toshiko. The man was….Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Sasuke….but why?! Why did you do this?" she asked in horror as she looked at his face which had blood on it and black markings on his face._

"_Sorry Toshiko but I'm afraid you'll never be a strong enough person, this is good-bye." He whispered and thrust his chakra filled hand through Toshiko…._

Toshiko woke up breathing very hard; throwing the blankets off her body.

"Dreams again?" a voice yawned.

She looked to the side of her and saw a tired Ryan. He looked up at her, "Well I guess you got me up!"

"Finally you both woke up!" another voice said.

They looked and saw Masako propped up in bed smiling in bed.

"Masako! You're awake! Thank God!" the next few moments were hugs and tears and Masako's annoying words as in, "God will you get off of me?" or "Geez, I had no idea you all were so worried."

"Guys I feel better thank-you! God, that Gaara sure gave me quite a beating." She sighed, "Now if you all don't mind I would like to go home today!" she laughed.

"Anything you say Masako!" Ryan sighed, "You got it!" he went out the room to get the nurse.

Masako looked at the table next to her, "I see Ryan brought me sunflowers, my favorite!" she held the vase but then had a confused look, "Wow, what's this white rose?"

Masako pulled out a white rose from the vase careful of the sharp thorns. Toshiko was surprised, when she had looked at the vase all she saw were sunflowers there was no white rose in there…let alone a blood stained rose.

She gulped, was someone but her and Ryan in this room last night? But who was it?

To Be Continued…


	16. Uchiha Issues & Hyuuga Issues

Notes: First of all…I am touched that I have reviews….sniff! But on top of that I have nothing else to say. Enjoy this next chapter! WARNING: Little bit of Sasuke bashing in this chapter! You have been warned! I don't own Naruto or Steve Wariner's lyrics!

Chapter Fifteen: Uchiha Issues & Hyuuga Issues

The three foster siblings were now walking through town and decided to hang out at the Ramen place. When they got there they found only Naruto and Sakura there.

"Masako-chan! You're all better!" Naruto said grinning happily.

Masako blushed slightly…no one had ever called her Masako-chan in a long time.

"Um, where's Sasuke?" Toshiko asked, "Isn't he with you guys?"

"No, Sasuke-kun had to go and talk with our sensei Kakashi, he said he'd be here in an hour but it's already been two." Sakura sighed, "I guess he's not coming."

Then Sakura got up and left leaving Ryan, Toshiko, Masako, and Naruto.

"What's eating her?" Ryan asked Naruto.

"She's just upset about Sasuke; I swear what do girls see in that guy?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"You know man, I was kind of wondering the same thing; I keep asking Toshiko but-MPHHH!!!" Toshiko had covered Ryan's mouth again.

"My God, you can keep a secret about your eyes for six freaking years but when it comes to Sasuke you just can't keep your big fat mouth shut can you?" Toshiko growled in his ear.

"Gomen Toshiko….I didn't mean to." Ryan said lowering his head.

"NARUTO!" an angry voice shouted punching Naruto directly in the jaw.

They all turned and saw Sasuke who looked pretty pissed off, his eyes were red looking.

'Sasuke has activated his Sharingan, but he really needs an attitude check.' Masako thought.

"Masako, I see you're out of the hospital." Sasuke nodded at her, "Anyways, Naruto I want to fight you!"

"What? Now? But why?" Naruto asked standing up wiping the blood down his mouth.

"Shut up and let's go!" Sasuke growled shoving Ryan aside who tried to block Sasuke from punching Naruto again.

"What the fuck is your problem you jit?! Isn't it kind of rude to push a guy aside?" Ryan asked getting a little angry.

"Shut the hell up you poor excuse of an outcast Hyuuga!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hey you bastard, it looks like you need yourself an attitude adjustment! What is this all about man?" Ryan asked still feeling the sting from Sasuke's last comment.

"Sasuke, Ryan's right, what is the meaning of this? What's wrong? If you're looking for Sakura she went home!" Toshiko said as calmly as she could.

"I am not concerned about Sakura; I only want to fight Naruto right now!" Sasuke was getting ready to punch Naruto again but Ryan blocked it activating his Byakugan.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, this doesn't concern you?" Sasuke said glaring at Ryan.

Ryan glared back, "Well surely there has to be some reason you have to fight Naruto, it concerns jealousy doesn't it?"

Sasuke froze, how did Ryan know that?

"Jealousy, quite a common sin of human nature, I can tell, it runs in your blood, I suppose you have anger too, another sin of the human heart oh how tempted by the devil you are Uchiha Sasuke! Need I continue?"

Sasuke was just shocked, this guy Ryan…..what did he think he was?

"Ryan….let me fight him." Naruto said.

"What?!" Ryan looked behind him to see Naruto.

"Ryan it's me he wants not you, just let me fight Sasuke, you should go, Masako needs rest." Naruto said calmly, "Okay Sasuke let's go!"

Naruto left quickly with Sasuke leaving the siblings pondering what they had just witnessed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masako and Toshiko went back to the apartment to rest up while Ryan decided he needed to have some time alone. What Ryan really was doing though was visiting Neji at the compound; he needed to have a talk with his cousin. He knocked on the door and there stood the girl….Hanabi that he had met.

"Oh, you're Ryan." Hanabi said lifelessly.

"And you're Hanabi." Ryan cracked a smile, "I have to talk with Neji, and is he here?"

"Hai, I'll go get him….wait here." Hanabi stood near a hallway and shouted, "NEJI! IT'S RYAN….HE CAME TO TALK WITH YOU!!!!!"

Ryan winced; this girl was quite a screamer, much more than Hinata he thought. Neji came down the hall and saw Ryan standing there.

"What do you want?" Neji asked him.

"What? Can't visit my cousin whenever I want to? I came to talk to you man it's something about my Byakugan." Ryan said.

Neji looked at Ryan for a long time and sighed, "Come on, let's go to the training grounds."

At the training grounds Neji and Ryan sparred for a bit just for the heck of it! Then as they were resting Neji asked, "So, what did you need to know?"

"Well, I don't really understand most of my Byakugan too well, I've only used it for emergencies or to help me look for things, but earlier I was with Sasuke who tried to attack Naruto but when I used it on Sasuke it was as if I knew his emotions and I can see his chakra points. Though I feel I need to know more about my bloodline, it's still a stranger to me." Ryan sighed, "I've been trapped in darkness for so long I was afraid to look at the light and now…now I feel I'm ready to take it on…see what else I'm made of, there's one part of me I know well, this part I don't know as well."

Ryan looked sad all of the sudden, "See man, my father who was an ANBU agent, he would never tell me about my mother, I asked him once but he only said she was your mother, that was it, I never knew her until Hiashi told me. But my father I knew well, he was murdered on my sixth birthday…." Tears made its way down his face, "It's just, I was so depressed, I still can be today….but I knew him so well…I just wish…I only knew my mother just as well."

Neji put an arm around Ryan and looked into his eyes, "Ryan, I lost my father when I was four; he chose to die by his free will, to save the Leaf village." Neji took off his headband revealing his seal. "This seal…all the lower Hyuuga branches have it, except the main ones, they control our destiny, keeping us caged like birds. We are never free, the only way we can be is death. Your mother was lucky to be spared but my father was freed by death."

"I'm sorry Neji, you have to go through that, I mean, I should be cursed too, it's not fair that you have to go through that kind of pain, not being free and all. I mean, I feel a little ashamed that I'm the only one free…"

"NO!" Neji grabbed Ryan's wrists, tears streaming down his face, "You don't want this Ryan! You're the only lower branch that is free from this! You shouldn't have to suffer the burden I carry, Ryan you're my cousin! I don't want you to go through this! Promise you won't ever say that!"

"Neji…" Ryan was silent. He had no idea this curse was so bad. He almost felt terrible of saying that or even talking to Neji about this, "Gomen Neji….I won't say anything like that again…I promise."

"I understand you feel guilty that I have to go through this and you don't but it's okay Ryan….I know my destiny, do you know yours?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan walked back to the apartment in a daze. The things Neji had said kept his mind spinning, why did the main house have to do such things. Yet he was thankful too that his mother had decided to follow her heart and never give up. He looked up at the sky and watched the birds fly by, 'Thanks mom. Without you, I would have never been free and yet I'm proud that you took a chance for freedom.' He noticed it was starting to rain and ran as fast as he could to the apartment.

_And there's holes in the floor of heaven_

_And her tears are pouring down_

_That's how you know she's watchin'_

_Wishin' she could be here now_

_And sometimes when I'm lonely_

_I remember she can see_

_There's holes in the floor of heaven_

_And she's watchin' over you and me_

To Be Continued…


	17. Putting Pieces Together

Notes: I'm so glad I have so many fans that follow along with my story! I love you all! Say do me all a favor my good people, if you can please tell other people about this story and rate it up! I would love to hear what other people have to say! My report card came in today; I got straight A's in every class…..even Algebra in my advance math class! That one's a hard one! Anyways enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter Sixteen: Putting Pieces Together

The next day Ryan, Toshiko, and Masako were woken up with a loud knocking at the apartment door!

"The hell?!?! It's two in the morning! I do not deserve to be woken at such a time!" Toshiko growled opening the door, "Listen you son of a bitch if you think you're going to disturb my beauty sleep you….oh oops, gomen Sakura I didn't know it was you."

"Hi Toshiko!" Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing at our house this time at night?" Masako asked.

"The hell is going on?" Ryan yawned, "Oh Sakura nice to see you and….Sakura what's the matter?"

Sakura had looked like she had been crying, she took a seat on the couch and they all sat down with her. Masako got them all glasses of orange juice which they all drank together.

"So tell us why you're here Sakura, it must be urgent to wake us all at this hour." Masako said sipping the vitamin C enriched drink.

"You guys….Sasuke's missing!" Sakura said.

Ryan chocked on his drink, Masako looked wide awake now, and Toshiko almost fell over.

"Say what? How do you know that Sakura? It could have been a bad dream." Ryan stuttered.

"I'm serious Ryan, I was walking home and it was late. I saw Sasuke at the gates of Kohana; it looked like he wanted to leave."

"Didn't you try to stop him?" Toshiko asked.

"I did but I ended up getting knocked out and next thing you know I woke up on a bench and he was gone….I think he left Kohana! He could be going to Orochimaru." Sakura was upset now.

"Wait…hold the phone here, what makes you think that Sasuke will go to Orochimaru that creep! I mean, what good will Orochimaru do him?" Ryan asked pacing the room. It was rare to see him thinking this way.

"Once…during the Chunnin Exams we were in he Forest of Death and Sasuke and I met Orochimaru….he wanted Sasuke's Sharingan and then I remember Orochimaru saying that in time Sasuke would come to him….seeking for power."

Ryan froze. He remembered down at the Ramen place where Sasuke was acting like a real jit to everyone. But why? He remembered he had felt the emotions of Sasuke through his Byakugan. There was anger, jealously, so much jealousy he had seen.

"Sakura….I think Sasuke went to Orochimaru." Ryan said.

"What makes you think this Ryan?" Toshiko asked, "He couldn't have I man he could just be on vacation for all we know."

"And not tell anyone he was leaving?" Ryan retorted, "I don't think so!"

"Hang on Toshiko!" Masako said, "I think Ryan may be on to something…Ryan when you said all those thing Sasuke felt I remember the look he had…Sasuke knew tat you could read his emotions Ryan! But the question is…did Sasuke's jealousy get the best of him if possible."

"Hey! That's why he must have been acting like such a jit to Naruto! He was jealous of Naruto! But still….how could a bitch like Sasuke be jealous of a jit like Naruto?" Ryan asked himself.

"I have no idea but something or someone must have affected him to get jealous and angry it probably grew on him and that's when he decided he wanted to prove he was strong…that's why he asked Naruto to fight!" Masako said.

"Sasuke wanted to fight Naruto?" Sakura asked, "How could he? I mean why and who caused Sasuke to turn in this direction?"

"But the fight may have not gone too well and Sasuke probably decided he'd get stronger." Toshiko whispered.

"So Sasuke went to Orochimaru and now he wants that power, Sasuke may betray the Leaf village at this rate!" Sakura gasped.

"I think we stuck gold on this subject!" Ryan yelled, "We gotta report this to Tsunade-sama and quick!"

"I already told Naruto to go to tell her what happened. She'll know what's going on! I decided to find you guys to ask if you may have known any suspicions." Sakura said, "Apparently you did."

"Sakura, meet us down in an hour and a half, we have to get to the Hokage ASAP!" Masako said sternly, "If our theory is true than this village may be in more danger than we think."

So they all got ready and met Sakura at the entrance of the complex.

"Let's get going." Sakura said. And off they all headed to the Hokage's office.

To Be Continued…


	18. A Mission Is Assigned

Notes: Okay….this chapter may seem a little confusing but I'll do the best I can on it…enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen: A Mission Is Assigned

When they all got to Tsunade's office they found a guy with a short ponytail and Naruto there.

"Oh, hey you guys!" Naruto said he pointed, "This is Shikamaru here!"

Shikamaru just nodded.

"We came here to tell Hokage-sama something important." Masako stated.

"What a troublesome coincidence, I also had to tell Tsunade-sama something." Shikamaru said with no liveliness in his voice.

'Dang….this jit is weird.' Ryan thought as he looked at Shikamaru who looked at Ryan.

"Hey, you're the one who fought Neji didn't you?" Shikamaru asked, "You did a pretty good job there, Neji's a tough ninja to beat but why do I care?"

"Uh….thanks…I think." Ryan said with confusion.

Then Tsunade came in and sat down at her desk, "So….what seems to be the problem here, it had better be important too because I need my beauty sleep!"

So Masako did all the talking and Sakura said what they thought had happened to Sasuke, Shikamaru had added that he was cloud-watching that night and saw Sasuke leaving the gates of Konoha.

"This is serious." Tsunade said grimly, "Shikamaru you stay here with me, the rest of you go back and get some rest….in the evening I will call all genin to report here immediately."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura had said goodnight to Masako, Toshiko, and Ryan who hurriedly headed back to their apartment. No one got much sleep waiting for the hour where they would all be summoned back to the Hokage. When the day came none of them ate breakfast too well. Ryan gnawed on his toast, Toshiko barely touched her food, and Masako took little sips of coffee.

The afternoon passed by as they all just sat on the couch watching TV and looking out the window. It was a beautiful day no doubt about it at all but they all just didn't feel like it. Ryan just flipped though channels, Toshiko tried to occupy herself by reading but was easily distracted by her own thoughts, as for Masako….she just sat there looking out the window wishing their father….their sensei was here with them.

As the sun finally started to set they looked at each other knowing the time was right and headed off to the Hokage's office.

When they got there they were surprised to see all the genin had shown up….even the other Sand ninjas. Masako backed a little ways as Gaara's eyes bore into hers with a reluctant look. Toshiko noticed this and put a hand on her sister's shoulder in comfort. The sensei's of all the genin were there as well standing with the Hokage as she spoke.

"Okay, now I'm sure all of your senseis have informed you of the news about Uchiha Sasuke's disappearance. We believe he may have reached the Sound Ninja territory and have decided to assign a special but dangerous mission. Shikamaru please come up." Tsunade made room for Shikamaru as he looked at everyone.

"Okay…well….I decided that we need a few people to accomplish this mission. So I have decided to draft the following from the teams…."

Toshiko was scared, that means one of them might have to go on this mission but if they were not too…that would be just fine by her.

"Here are the following….Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Genji Ryan, and… me."

Masako ad Toshiko looked at Ryan, he had just been drafted to help out on the Retrieval Sasuke Mission! This was like him taking on an A-ranked mission!

Ryan was having his own drama in his head, 'SAY IT AIN'T SO! I CAN'T BE DRAFTED! OH FUCK! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE GOD? WHAT?!?! I CAN'T GO ON A MISSION WITHOUT MY SISTERS! HELL, WHY ME??!?! OH DEAR GOD, I CAN'T BREATHE!'

Neji met his eyes for a moment looking at him as if he understood that Ryan seemed nervous about the fact going on such a mission that could be considered life threatening. Ryan looked down for a moment, he could die on this mission but then he remembered what he had said to Neji the day he had defeated him and yet he helped in the end.

"_When the time comes jit, we'll need all the help we can get."_

He looked at his sisters and whispered, "I am going on this mission."

"What? But Ryan this is a big A-ranked mission, you could be killed!" Toshiko said, "Don't do this to yourself."

"Toshiko! Remember I want to be an ANBU agent, I want to prove I can take missions like this one…then I'll be skilled enough one day to be experienced as an ANBU, I think I can take care of myself." Ryan said, "There's no reason you should worry. Please let me do this….for this village, for Sasuke….for my dad."

Toshiko froze. Ryan was serious…especially when mentioning his dad.

"Ryan…go ahead on that mission." Masako said nodding at Ryan. Toshiko looked at Masako.

"You mean it Masako?" Ryan asked.

"Well, you do want to prove yourself….I think you can do it Ryan…make your dad proud." Masako smiled.

Ryan smiled back, "Thank-you Masako, this really means a lot to me."

"Okay! You all leave tomorrow morning at nine, meet at my office! And try to get a good sleep! You are all dismissed!" Tsunade-sama said with a wave of her hand.

That night when they all went back to the apartment without a word. Ryan a few clothes, some food, and his assortment of weapons and scrolls.

No one went to bed easily, they all slept together on the couch waiting for morning to come but Ryan felt reluctant about what would await him tomorrow, but the day after tomorrow who knows….he may never live to see it.

To Be Continued…


	19. Ryan Leaves & Sasuke's New Friend?

Notes: Okay….one of my friends is really mad at me and it is a situation I'd rather not talk about! She can get very angered easily and if she is reading my story than I just have to say I'm sorry it was an accident get over it! I have nothing else to say……on with the story!

Chapter Eighteen: Ryan Leaves & Sasuke's New Friend?

When the morning came Masako, Toshiko, and Ryan all looked at each other with knowing eyes. They ate only a silent meal which no one basically ate at all. Then they all stood out at the apartment complex and looked at each other again.

"Hey Ryan!" Naruto ran up to him and grinned, Neji was directly behind him, "Ready to go?"

"Yo, what's up Naruto, Neji?" he smiled as he looked at the two, "I was just telling my sisters here good-bye."

Then he looked at the two girls and hugged Masako, then Toshiko, "Don't worry, I'll be careful." He whispered.

"For all we know careful has never been a part of your vocabulary my disagreeable brother!" Toshiko said smirking, "Look out for your self kid."

"Ryan, as I said before, make the ones you love proud, and….don't forget to remember us well." Masako said, "You're a great guy Ryan."

"Thanks ladies, I'll do my best." They closed their good-byes with their three-way handshake and Ryan turned to Naruto and Neji, "Okay let's go ya'll."

Then the boys all disappeared off to the Hokage's office leaving behind Toshiko and Masako.

"Be safe." Toshiko whispered Masako put a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon let's go find a forest to train at today."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the boys all left the gates of Konaha to head towards the Sound village Ryan couldn't help but feel nervous, so many dangers would await them on this mission and he may have to face them alone.

"Hey, we all get nervous sometimes." Ryan turned and saw it was Kiba who had said that, he looked at the dog on Kiba's shoulder and decided that must have been Akamaru.

"Hai, I guess you have a point man." Ryan sighed, "It's just this is the first time I've ever gone on a mission alone without my sisters."

"Well be fine, even if the danger gets in the way." Kiba smirked, "And I saw you fight before, having another Hyuuga on this mission can be a good advantage for us!"

"Woof!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Ryan smiled, he felt a little better now, this mission may not turn out to be so bad after all...despite the rank.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Sound village a lone figure was sitting on the roof of a house looking out at the sky….this figure was Uchiha Sasuke. He had a feeling that the other would figure out he had betrayed the Leaf and would go after him but he did not care whatsoever. He only cared to grow stronger than everyone else and to kill the one person he despised….Uchiha Itachi, his older brother.

"Hey…" a friendly voice said, "Mind if I join you?"

Sasuke looked down to see a guy about fourteen standing there, he had curly blonde hair that reached at the end of his neck with black streaks in them; his eyes were a strange soft amber color. His face was full of freckles and his smile was warm. This sound ninja wore only a green T-shirt with brown shorts but he had no shoes on. Strapped to his back was only a simple katana, a bunch of scrolls strapped to his belt. The Sound ninja headband was tied on his forehead.

"Go away…" Sasuke muttered. At least this Sound ninja looked normal than all the others who looked like freaks to him but this one….was just different.

"Orochimaru-sama was getting worried that he might have had to come after you but luckily you came to us before he could do so." The ninja leapt beside him and stared at the sky.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Hai, but that's when Kabuto-sensei came to him and said that the Leaf village had sent a couple of genin to come and get you, Orochimaru-sama thinks quickly Sasuke, he has already sent the Sound Four to get rid of them." He smiled, "It's a shame that we all have to die so quickly eh?"

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked the curly haired Sound ninja.

"My name is Yasushi, I originally came from the Village Hidden in the Rock, my parents abandoned me at birth, and well, I have been living on my own since then, but someone gave me a chance, that was Orochimaru, he had given me the chance to start a new life here in the Sound, everything is so tranquil here." Yasushi sighed and looked at the sky.

"Yasushi! Orochimaru-sama has asked you to come see him." Kabuto yelled at the roof.

"Okay then, I hope I get the chance to talk to you again Sasuke, you seen like an interesting person." Yasushi smiled and jumped down.

'Hai….I hope I can talk to you again too Yasushi.' Sasuke decided. Maybe he had made a new friend. This was his life now. Nothing can change it.

To Be Continued…


	20. Training & Wondering

Notes: Okay….well I have nothing to say here except I hope I know I should do less typing about my life and get on with this story! Thanks to all my fans out there you give me great support!

Chapter Nineteen: Training & Wondering

Toshiko and Masako panted heavily, it was quite a hot day out. Toshiko had removed her blouse showing her black tank top and Masako removed her loose shirt showing her sports bra which still looked like a shirt but covered her enough.

"Alright Masako-chan, I give up….it is almost humanly impossible for me to defeat you." Toshiko smiled wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Okay then…that's enough practice, let's go shower up back at the place." Masako put away her shurikens and kunai.

"I sure hope Ryan and the other genin are okay." Toshiko said looking at the clouds buttoning up her blouse.

"Oh for God's sake Toshiko, they only left five hours ago, I'm sure they'll be just fine!" Masako huffed, "You know you worry too much."

"Well when have you ever seen me never worry." Toshiko smirked, "C'mon we'll make Mac & Cheese for dinner."

"Hey! Wait up!" Masako called out catching up with her sister.

'I sure hope Sasuke is okay too….still why did he do this? I'm sure once the other genin and Ryan find him they'll beat some sense into him….Ryan if you put one scratch on his face I'll….UGH! What the hell am I thinking?' Toshiko shrugged her thoughts off and jogged the rest of the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yasushi sat near a Sakura tree dipping his feet in the bankof the river, he thought about the conversation he had with Orochimar-sama eariler smirking at the thought of it!

_Flashback_

_"You wanted to have a talk with me Orochimaru-sama?" Yasushi said in a calm voice his smile was evil but his eyes were so soft._

_"Hai….Yasushi, I have decided to offer you a promotion to the Sound village…think of it as being a favorite of mine." Orochimaru said in that voice that made anyone's hair stand on end….but not Yasushi._

_"Oh, well what can I do Orochimaru-sama?" Yasushi asked raising an eyebrow, "Does it involve me killing someone?"_

_"Hai Yasushi, I want you to help the Sound Four in killing off the genin sent here to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"Those weaklings? Ha! That's quite humorous Orochimaru-sama, why should I help a bunch of low-life bakas like them! You know they won't live very long!" Yasushi said in a gentle chuckle but his words seemed dangerous._

_Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh along with this friendly yet dangerous ninja._

_"I understand how you feel about working with the ones who are considered weak in your opinion but believe me, I want you to be the last one the genin have to face before they can even reach Sasuke, so for now you may enjoy yourself." Orochimaru hissed, "Do you accept these terms Yasushi?"_

_"Oh with honor Orochimaru-sama, it's the least I can do for you; still it is a shame that so many of us have to die so young! But the world can never go one without death now can it?"_

_"That it can't Yasushi that it can't."_

_End Flashback_

Yasushi got up and left to the Sakura Forest, his favorite spot; it was perfect the place outside of the Sound, the perfect place for one to die. He would count on it; his mission would not be failed. Again, he still considered it a shame that these genin had to die so young but what can you do? We all die eventually right?

"Hey…" a voice said, Yasushi looked up and saw Uchiha Sasuke.

"I knew you would want to have a talk with me again." Yasushi smirked.

"Well, you are the only one who seems normal around here, on a mission I presume?"

"Orochimaru-sama has hired me to kill off the last of the genin; that is if they make it which I do not doubt I find the Sound Four to be weak and only tools of Orochimaru-sama, they can forget about living."

"So you want the genin of Konaha to succeed on their mission?" Sasuke growled.

"Oh good heavens no, I just want them to live long enough so I may kill off at least one of them. A shame that we all die isn't it?"

"Some people aren't just meant to live."

"You got that right Sasuke!"

"…."

"Something on your mind?" Yasushi asked looking up at Sasuke.

"Yasushi, I would greatly appreciate in helping you kill off the genin."

"Sure Sasuke, you can take your pick if you want but if it's only one you can have the first punch!" Yasushi smiled.

"Thank-you Yasushi." Sasuke smiled and sat down next to him waiting for night to fall.

To Be Continued…


	21. Midnight Thoughts

Notes: Nothing to say…..just enjoy the chapter! I can't believe I am writing twenty chapters here! This is amazing! Oh well, on with the story!

Chapter Twenty: Midnight Thoughts

One night Masako woke up from a nightmare around 1 am. She looked outside and saw the full moon shining brightly. Masako turned and saw her sister was sleeping soundly in the other bed adjacent from hers. After a few minutes of tossing and turning Masako finally figured that she just couldn't sleep.

Carefully she got out of bed and slipped her sandals on and slipped out of the window careful not to disturb Toshiko who had a knack for being a light sleeper. But weren't they all? Masako had finally made her way outside and climbed on the roof staring out into the night sky. It had been about three days since Ryan had left on the mission to retrieve the Uchiha but it seemed that the mission was taking longer than they thought.

"I sure hope you and the others are okay out there Ryan." Masako whispered, "It seems like you are going through a lot of trouble on this mission."

"He is a strong genin, he was willing to accept the mission despite the risks." a voice whispered behind her.

Masako turned and saw the last person she'd expected…..Gaara, he was standing still in his regular clothes.

"S-Sunbaku No Gaara, what are you doing up here?" she asked with uncertainty and backed up a little.

Gaara cast his eyes down; she was still upset about what he had done to her….but now he would not kill her. She was strong for a girl but yet…so innocent and respectful.

"That is none of your concern, why are you here?"

"I could not sleep." Masako answered and turned her head to look at the moon again this time sitting down.

"He is a Hyuuga, you needn't worry." Gaara whispered and sat down on the roof next to her.

Masako was getting nervous at how close he was, sitting next to her and all but she hadn't really associated well with guys, except for her sensei/father and Ryan who she always got along with.

Gaara had sat down next to her wanting to be near her presence, he could see how uncomfortable her face was but pushed that aside, he felt the need to get a closer look at her.

"You….you were the one who brought that white blood-stained rose to the hospital…was it for me?" Masako asked turning her head to meet his gaze.

Gaara's eyes slightly widened but remembered what she meant, "Hai…" he answered.

"Why?" Masako asked.

"It was…..an apology."

Masako's eyes widened at this, an apology? Was this for when he had released that demon…Shukaku and almost killed her in that forest?

"I accept it."

"….?"

"I accept your apology Sunbaku No Gaara."

Then she felt a hand on a pressure point of her neck and then collapsed forward….Gaara had knocked her out cold. He couldn't take it! Gaara felt as if he could never talk to this girl! He could not forgive himself for hurting her earlier….or al least Shukaku….it sickened him about the thought of her.

He picked her body up and jumped down into the apartment woman careful not to wake up the other girl….the one he had kidnapped to fight Masako. He gently set down Masako on her bed brushing a stray strand of her blonde hair out of her face brushing her cheek.

Gaara gasped and touched her face again. 'So soft…' he mused, 'She had smooth skin.'

Then he felt her lips which were slightly parted but so smooth.

A wave a pain suddenly went through his heart and he clutched his chest. Why was his heart beating so fast? It felt….weird. He had to get out now! So Gaara made his way out the window and left into the night.

To Be Continued…


	22. Mission Progress good or bad?

Notes: Okay…this is basically what is happening with the team to retrieve Sasuke! Please enjoy it…..

Chapter Twenty-One: Mission Progress...good or bad?

Ryan thought that this mission wouldn't take long. Sure Sasuke probably fell to his dark side and down the road of probably no return and that they could easily complete this mission without any worries. Ryan…..was pretty much wrong...very, very wrong.

This mission was not going the way Shikamaru had planned apparently, about a day ago they ran into this one Sound ninja fat-ass called Jirobo. He was as ugly as hell in Ryan's eyes. Naruto suggested they all fight together but Choji said that he would take on Jiboro by himself.

Ryan and Naruto wanted to protest but Shikamaru stopped them both and allowed Choji to stay behind and fight Jiboro.

'Might as well as give this guy approval before he get this guy going on his next diet.' Ryan laughed in his head as he smiled, "Good luck Choji, you take that fat-ass bitch on his next diet and catch up with the rest of us!"

Choji had smiled and nodded at him before Ryan took off with Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto.

It had been one day and now Ryan was curious…..what had happened back with that fight with Choji? Had he won?

"I sure hope Choji is okay? Do you think he got injured?" Ryan asked Shikamaru while they all jumped through the trees; Ryan had his 'Byakugan' activated as Neji did.

"Don't concern yourself with these thing just yet Ryan. Choji is fine I'm sure, if he was injured he would have headed back to the Konaha by now, in the mean time see if there are any traps."

Ryan sighed and kept the bloodline activated. His vision was starting to get better, it wasn't as rusty as it had always been, he hoped that they would all reach Sasuke soon.

"I don't see a freakin' trap anywhere so far!" Ryan sighed.

"Ryan is right; I don't see any other traps as well." Neji said.

But that's when a giant sticky substance headed in their direction.

"Move you jits!" Ryan yelled and they all moved, "What the hell was that?"

They all looked at it, it looked like some kind of sticky silk substance….it was pretty gross looking too.

"Look!" Naruto said, they all did and saw…..one of the Sound ninjas.

This was as Ryan would say….the freakiest gedo version of a cross between a spider and a jit! He had his hair up somewhat like Shikamaru, a Sound headband on his forehead, but was most creepy was….he had more than two arms.

"Hey you gedo jit! Are you the one who nearly hocked into our faces!" Ryan yelled down at him.

"If that's what you call it, I am Kidomaru one of the Sound ninja Four, I thought there was another one to your group….did Jiboro already kill him?"

They all glared, this guy sure picked with the wrong ninjas to mess with!

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Really now, well, I was sent here to at least kill you….there's no way you'll talk the Uchiha out of going back to the Leaf so you might as well as die!" Kidomaru hocked another sticky ball thing in their direction, they all split up to dodge it.

"Whoa jit that's just nasty, didn't your mama ever teach you not to hock in people's face?" Ryan said with a look of disgust as he and Neji sat on the branch.

"I will fight this one." Neji finally stated. They all looked at him.

"But Neji! Um, are you sure you want to fight this guy?" Naruto asked Neji.

"I know right! I mean, I could fight this jit for you Neji you should at least accomplish this mission with the others!" Ryan added.

"No! Naruto you need to save Sasuke and fate will let you continue this mission. Ryan you should go on ahead of me….I feel as if I was never meant to complete this mission with the rest of you." He looked at Ryan and Naruto, "You two have clearer eyes than I do. Sasuke has fallen in the darkness he needs your help….I'll catch up later."

"Okay…." Naruto said quietly.

"Got it….good luck to you Neji." Ryan whispered but he swore Neji had whispered, "Be strong Ryan." Before he and Naruto took off with the others.

But as they went away Kidomaru flung four shots of that…stuff at them directly but as Ryan dodged it he could see Neji struggle to stop the web from coming at them.

'I hope you know what you're doing...cousin.' Ryan thought as they headed off into the direction, 'Catch up with us soon.'

Unfortunately for him…..for all of them; Neji and Choji would never catch up to them. And there was even more danger that awaited them along the way.

To Be Continued…


	23. Ryan & Naruto's Troubles Start!

Notes: Okay….I understand the last chapter wasn't my best but I hope this chapter will be a little better. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Two: Naruto and Ryan's Troubles Start

It had been now a day since they had all left Neji behind. Ryan was worried for Neji….and Choji too. He had a feeling that those two wouldn't be able to ever catch up with them…..yet he also had a feeling that those two weren't dead. Ryan knew that Neji and Choji would at least be smart enough that if they were injured they would head back to the gates of Konoha.

"We should be near the Sound ninja territory, it might take a while but we'll get there!" Shikamaru said.

"I have a feeling that we are going to have more company along the way." Kiba said.

"WOOF!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day passed and now it was just Shikamaru, Naruto, and Ryan. Kiba and Akamaru had stayed behind to stop off another Sound ninja they ran into, it had happened quite strangely.

It seemed that Akamaru had sensed something and ran off in one direction with Kiba and the others in hot pursuit behind him.

"Ryan do you see anything?" Shikamaru asked him.

Ryan had his Byakugan activated then they all stopped when Akamaru stopped. The dog seemed really stiff and intense….he growled at something in the trees.

"I honestly don't see what is wrong, I mean, Akamaru says there's something here….but where?" Kiba was confused.

Ryan turned his head in one direction his Byakugan still active…then he saw it….there was something coming at Kiba.

"KIBA! LOOK OUT ON YOUR RIGHT!" Ryan yelled.

But it was too late, Kiba was punched in the stomach by this ugly and he meant very ugly Sound ninja freak! But this one was weird….this ninja was….two persons!

Ryan seemed to be the only one to notice this though so he decided to keep his mouth shut, if he opened it he would have probably vomited at the sight of a person who seemed to be living inside of another person. This ninja looked worse than that gedo spider Sound ninja.

Kiba told them to move on; he and Akamaru would take care of this Sound ninja who called himself 'Sakon'.

"Kiba, I'd be careful if I were you this guy…may just have something up his sleeve." Ryan said in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Don't worry about me Ryan; you need to go on….we'll kick this guy's ass in no time right Akamaru?"

"WOOF!" Akamaru barked.

Ryan smiled and took off with Shikamaru and Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day had passed….they would probably reach the Sound ninja village where Sasuke was by dusk.

'Uchiha….you better be okay.' Ryan thought, 'At least I hope we don't get killed or in another drastic situation.'

But as usual….Ryan was dead wrong.

But that's Ryan saw a kunai coming at them….right at Shikamaru to be more specific.

"SHIKAMARU GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ryan yelled and Shikamaru dodged it with ease.

"Aw Kuso! I didn't hit the fag! Then again I can always get another chance." an annoying feminine voice said.

They looked up and saw a girl with reddish-pink hair which she wore a hat over….she was a Sound ninja. A real bitch too who really needed an attitude check.

"Gomen about that bitch! I guess you forgot there's another Hyuuga on this squad." Ryan smirked.

The girl growled, "Aw, fuck it! You aren't that important, I should just kill you right now!"

"Naruto, Ryan, I want you both to get out of here." Shikamaru said calmly.

"What? But Shikamaru…" Naruto protested "You're the leader of this mission, at least finish it!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it….you and Ryan go on without me, it's up to you two now, don't let me down." Shikamaru smiled, "Go on now!"

Naruto and Ryan reluctantly left leaving Shikamaru fighting the bitch. It was up to them now….it almost felt too much Ryan could handle. The pressure was on him.

Dusk now approached them as they looked at a village in the distance surrounded by the forest.

"This is it!" Naruto said, "We made it!"

"I can't believe it!" Ryan smiled, "But why don't we set up camp for now?"

"Thank-you!" Naruto sighed.

That night before they went to bed the two stayed up and talked. They talked about how their lives were difficult and what they had both been through. It seemed a friendship developed between the two genin as they talked with one another.

"I sure hope we can reach Sasuke in time." Naruto said before they went to bed.

"Don't worry Naruto my homie; we'll get him straightened up." Ryan whispered as he closed his pale white eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the two ate their leftover meals and drank the rest of their water.

"Come on Ryan, Sasuke's not going to convince himself out of his situation!" Naruto smiled.

Ryan smiled back and followed behind him, they had made it pass the four sound ninjas but he had a feeling that there was something else dangerous waiting for them.

Yasushi's P.O.V.

Yasushi was meditating by the Sakura trees where he always went to every morning. Sasuke and he had started to become more acquainted with each other. But lately Sasuke seemed to have something bothering him. Then he heard a tree branch crack and saw Sasuke standing in the Sakura tree above him.

"Oh, good morning Sasuke." Yasushi smiled.

"Hey Yasushi, still waiting for the remaining genin to kill off?" Sasuke asked siting down next to him.

Yasushi grinned, "Hai! I have a feeling they're close Sasuke, two of them; I feel it in my blood. They're close by; they'll reach the border by mid-afternoon. You can kill off one of them if you like; then we can both be happy with our kill."

"Got it…." Sasuke said, "I think I'll stick around here for today, meanwhile you should meet the genin at the gate."

"Oh I know what to do Sasuke….don't worry, they won't know what hit them!" Yasushi chuckled in an evil way and took off.

Sasuke smirked; he silently wished Yasushi good luck.

To Be Continued…


	24. Yasushi vs Ryan

Notes: Okay….you want action you got it! This chapter may be long but I hope you'll like it! Like I said before, I am not that good at writing fight scenes so I'll do my best on this one! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Three: Ryan vs. Yasushi

Ryan and Naruto had just arrived at the border of the village. Which was nothing much but two cliffs separated from each other, only a lone bridge stood between the cliffs.

"I guess we just cross this here bridge." Naruto said, "There hasn't really been any danger so far.

"Careful Naruto, something tells me these Sound ninjas are setting us up! Why is it that there are no Sound ninjas here at this bridge?" Ryan asked, "It seems to be somewhat of a dead giveaway if you ask me."

"Hey, you may be right Ryan, but still I'm crossing this bridge!" Naruto took a step and the bridge started to swing unsteadily, "AAAHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto yelled as he swung his arms out.

"Naruto be careful you jit! This bridge is a bit unstable, I suggest you cross first it can only hold one person's weight." Ryan said looking at Naruto, "Go on I'll go as soon as you cross."

Naruto nodded and carefully started crossing slowly, till finally he made it across.

"Okay Ryan! Your turn, just watch where you step!" Naruto yelled.

Ryan nodded and was about to step on one of the wood planks.

"Gomen, but I'm afraid you won't be crossing this bridge!" a voice said laughing in a light-hearted chuckle.

Then a blur rushed by Ryan snapping the ropes of the bridge, Ryan moved back and saw the bridge fall to the side where Naruto was.

"RYAN!" Naruto yelled, "BEHIND YOU!"

Ryan jumped in the air dodging a katana that had been swung in his direction and landed on his right.

Standing there was a Sound ninja with dark brown but soft eyes; he had curly blonde hair with black streaks and was smiling in an evil way. His katana was in his hand and he had look of amusement on his freckled face, "Your friend was lucky enough to make it across, how unfortunate that you weren't though….well I did promise Sasuke he could kill one of you, I guess that would be your baka blonde friend over on the other side."

"And just who the hell do you think you are you jit?" Ryan narrowed his Hyuuga eyes and crouched down in a defensive stance.

"I am Yasushi, surprising that your other friends stuck around to stop those other weaklings. But I would say they are all dead now."

Ryan cringed, he knew that wasn't true! Well, partially wasn't true. The Sound ninjas may be dead but he believed in the team, he believed in Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, his cousin Neji, and even Akamaru. But he knew it was Shikamaru that had said he did not want Ryan or Naruto to let him down. This mission had to be completed.

"Naruto, go and find Sasuke!" Ryan yelled at the bridge.

"What about you Ryan?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, it's up to you now, you're the only one who made it across this bridge and now you should go and find Sasuke, don't worry about me! If there's anyone who can make Sasuke come clean it's you Naruto!" Ryan said.

Naruto froze at Ryan's statement.

"You've known Sasuke longer than me and I understand you and he are rivals but you guys are like brothers too! You're both great shinobi. Go Naruto, go and find Sasuke….I'm counting on you Naruto!"

"But Ryan….what if I can't?" Naruto said reluctantly.

Ryan then reached in his pocket and took out the white scroll. He then bit his finger and smothered the blood on the symbol that was on the scroll that said, 'LIGHT' and did a few hand-signs. "Take this!" Ryan yelled and tossed the scroll right at Naruto who caught it with ease.

"But Ryan…this is that 'Dragon of Heaven' scroll isn't it?" Naruto asked uneasily.

"Hai it is, take it, when you feel as if you are totally drained of chakra or are badly hurt just speak the word 'Repentance' the dragon will come to your aid but you can only summon him once so use it wisely." Ryan said.

"Got it." Naruto said, "Good luck Ryan!"

"Later Naruto……my homie." Ryan whispered as Naruto took off.

"How very noble yet stupid of you at the same time, HA! Sacrificing a very powerful summon jutsu to help a friend. I must admit you have got a good heart to help your friend but I'm afraid your life ends now!" Yasushi took on a strange evil look in his eyes which all of the sudden turned a strange hue.

Ryan did a few hand-signs, "BYAKUGAN!" he yelled and activated the bloodline. Yasushi smirked.

"Very impressive for not knowing that you were a Hyuuga all your pathetic life, let's just see how good you really are boy!" Yasushi then lunged at Ryan in a blur.

Ryan backed up and used a kunai to block the katana from cutting his head off. Then he kneed Yasushi in the gut whom backed up a bit and coughed a little blood up.

"I see you are tougher than I thought! But still a darn shame you have to die so easily, just I take it you're Hyuuga Genji Ryan, Sasuke talked about you before." Yasushi said looking at his katana.

"What's it to you jit?" Ryan said, "Like I give a fuck what Sasuke says!"

Yasushi smiled, "I see. Well shall we continue?" now he ran back at Ryan doing hand-sins with one hand and jumped in the air, "Ninja Art: Tiger Clawed Blade!" The katana was swung yet again at Ryan but the katana was glowing in a strange light then the light tripled and Ryan dodged it again but one of the lights hit him slashing part of his jacket.

'I can't underestimate him!' Ryan thought as he did a backward flip and bent down in a defensive position again gathering chakra in his legs.

"I see one of the lights hit you. Never underestimate me; I am the strongest of all those weaklings!" Yasushi said as he prepared to attack with the Tiger Clawed Blade. Ryan knew this was going to happen as he sensed the chakra filling up in his opponent. This was his chance!

Yasushi jumped in the air but then Ryan kicked his legs in the air spinning around himself, chakra coming off his legs, Yasushi hit the chakra barrier and fell backwards to a tree, his katana fell to the other side. When he tried to escape he found himself pinned to the tree with a few shuriken…courtesy of Ryan.

Now Ryan grabbed the katana and tossed it down the cliff, "Gomen Yasushi, but you won't need that blade anymore, it's useless. Too bad I expected more from a Sound ninja like you." Ryan said smiling slightly.

Now Yasushi chuckled, he then chuckled evilly, and started cackling wickedly. Ryan just looked at him, what the hell was up with this guy? Did he finally lose it?

Then Yasushi stopped and had a true evil gleam in his eyes, his smirk showed his teeth which looked like fangs to Ryan.

"Oh, so you think I'm finished now? Well I'm afraid that you are sadly mistaken, I have plenty more aces up my sleeve!" the Yasushi did a few hand-signs and spread his hands out to his sides, "Summoning Jutsu!" he said and then out of both of his hands in two puffs of smoke there were two snarling vicious tigers! They were both black but had golden stripes their eyes were yellow and their fangs and claws were just as yellow.

Ryan was surprised; this guy had just done two summonings in one jutsu? Was this even possible? Ryan gulped and narrowed his eyes, the tigers growled viciously and that's when Yasushi looked up at Ryan, Yasushi's eyes were glowing yellow like the tiger's, "Get him boys!" he hissed smiling a very abnormal grin.

The tigers launched themselves at Ryan while he narrowed his eyes.

"Ninja Art: Cyclone Fury!" Ryan spun his legs releasing the chakra yet again from his legs. One of the tigers landed backwards while the other one had backed up and pounced hard claws digging into his leg!

Ryan stopped and collapsed punching the tiger on the head wincing at the pain of the claws digging into his flesh and took a kunai stabbing it firmly into the tiger's skull, he heard a sickening crack and the tiger fell limp. Blood oozed from the skull and Ryan pushed the bad ass excuse of a feline off of him. The blood tricked down his leg. Then he tried to move as he saw the other tiger come from behind him but it was too late for him to move as the other ferocious feline pounced at him from behind claws digging into his jacket tearing it along with some of his flesh.

Ryan grunted in pain as the tigers weight crushed his body and screamed in pain as he felt the tiger biting his shoulder the fangs deeply sinking into his skin, but then he tried this trick, he had done it once before but it was a risky move. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his chakra flow building it up to a maximum! Then he released the chakra, the tiger was thrown off of him and skidded against the ground. Ryan got up and looked at the tiger who prepared to pounce again. He gathered his chakra in his fist and punched it at the tiger, Ryan's fist went through the tiger's stomach and out the other side…..the tiger was dead.

He took his fist out, now he had blood in it but wiped it carelessly on his jacket.

"Aw, what a shame, you've killed my tiger friends, now I'm afraid you'll have to die now!" Ryan looked up at Yasushi whose face was covered with weird black markings his eyes were still the eerie yellow and his hair looked longer, his smile was fangs…..yellow fangs. Then Ryan watched as Yasushi screamed out as the markings grew even more and then he transformed.

'Good! My curse mark has been activated! Now to go for the kill!' Yasushi thought.

Yasushi now had browned skin, his hair was a mass of curly blonde with black steaks still but wild and unruly and even longer than before, his face was what looked like a tigers with fangs and ears of an actual tiger; his eyes were black and had yellow pupils. There were black markings on his skin similar to a tiger's and Yasushi had giant black claws, he roared a tiger-like roar that screamed 'KILL'.

"The only thing I like better than the smell of fresh kill; is the excitement in killing them!" Yasushi growled.

Ryan backed up a bit his eyes slightly widened in fear, "Oh fuck! And I thought this jit was creepier before!"

To Be Continued…


	25. Goodbye Ryan?

Notes: Well….this is the continuation of Ryan and Yasushi's fight! I hope you like it! Again, I'm not that good at graphic fight scenes and again I'll try to make as good as possible! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Four: Good-bye Ryan?

Ryan got out his kunai and kept his Byakugan activated, in case Yasushi had summoned any more of his tiger friends while escaping. Yasushi growled and then lunged straight at Ryan.

Ryan moved out of the way by jumping up in a tree jumping from branch to branch, Yasushi climbed up with ease and was in hot pursuit behind him.

"Face it boy, there's no escape from me!" the tiger-like beast roared, "NOW DIE!!!!'

Then the tiger-like creature, Yasushi, took out one of his scrolls and ripped it with his claws, "Triple edged kunai ambush!" it said and threw the scroll high in the air.

Ryan was making a run for it when all of the sudden more than a hundred kunai knives that had tree blades to them were coming at Ryan directly. Then most of them hit him and Yasushi assumed he was dead when there was a puff of smoke and all was left was a tree stump with lots of kunai pinned to it.

"Grrrr….a substitution jutsu!" Yasushi growled, "All right where is that boy now?"

Then Ryan jumped from in front of Yasushi with two shuriken in his hands and launched them at him along with a nice kick to the stomach. But then Yasushi defended himself by grabbing Ryan with a clawed hand. Ryan grunted as he felt the nails start to dig into his skin through his jacket but he kicked Yasushi in the face with his other foot and broke free from the death grip….ripping off his bloody jacket in the process.

Now Ryan stood in front of the enemy breathing heavy, he looked at his jacket which was now torn in shreds showing his sleeveless fishnet shirt.

"Aw Kuso you jit, you ripped my favorite jacket!" Ryan said looking up, "So…what's with you? I mean, how the hell did you transform into that thing?!"

"It's my curse mark, it allows me to transform into my Level 2 curse form….but….there is something that Orochimaru-sama did for me which I am deeply grateful for!" Yasushi smirked, "I have a LEVEL 3 curse form!"

Then it transformed again, and to Ryan's horror, Yasushi looked worse than before! Yasushi was now a black tiger with blonde stripes, his eyes were the same but had crimson pupils, his shirt was ripped and his pants were still there but he looked bigger than his last form and now looked much like a tiger would and even had a tail. His fangs still yellow but much sharper and it roared a loud roar that could have taken apart half of the forest.

"Oh fuck! Not again!" Ryan said to himself and made a dash as the tiger, Yasushi, ran at him. But Ryan wasn't fast enough as the tiger was now in front of him and pounced hard. The claws pinned him down claws digging even deeper into the arms if his flesh. That's when Yasushi grabbed Ryan in his teeth tossing Ryan at a tree where Ryan banged hard against it.

Then the tiger attacked again and Ryan dodged it just in time….despite the fact the tiger had ripped part of the pant leg of his shorts leaving another bloody trail.

'Oh man, how the hell does anyone expect me to survive against this guy and still be in one piece?!' he looked around with his Byakugan in the clearing he had landed at, 'I know one thing, I never want see another tiger as long as I live!'

Then he was saw the tiger come at him from his left, in a blinding fury, Ryan dodged it but then that's when Yasushi pounced on him from behind. The sharp claws went through his shoulders and out the other side; Ryan gagged and coughed up blood. Then he felt a the tiger push at his back releasing his claws from Ryan's shoulders leaving big marks that showed the Yasushi's claws went through him. But when Ryan turned to give the tiger a punch full of chakra when the tiger lunged a claw at his stomach. It went right at his stomach giving Ryan quite a bruise, the claws only sank into his flesh not as deep but deep enough to cause Ryan to gag out more blood.

"Look at you boy, you will die eventually you know, it's time now!" Yasushi chuckled and tried to scratch at Ryan again, "These claws are filled with chakra and cause even more damage than you can imagine!"

"It….ain't over….yet…. cough" Ryan whispered, blood dripping out if his mouth.

The tiger lunged another claw at him but Ryan dodged it this time but the claw had only cut at some of the ties of his dreadlocks making them fall free.

Ryan turned and kicked at the tiger with a leg full of chakra throwing Yasushi back against at tree. The tiger growled in anger and Ryan tried something, he got into a stance and his Byakugan started to flair even more, it was time he decided to use this, he developed the trick when he had sparred with Neji that day.

"Gentle Fist Art: Thirty-Two Dragon Palms!" Ryan said as lunged at Yasushi but didn't strike him by poking, instead he snapped his fingers which released chakra but at the same time struck Yasushi's chakra points. Then after he struck thirty-two of the tiger's chakra points he gave a giant kick at the tiger's head sending Yasushi skidding across the ground.

"Impossible…how could you have seen my chakra points so easily?" Yasushi growled coughing up a lot of blood.

"Uh jit, it's called the Byakugan and all Hyuuga's have it! And you did say my name was Hyuuga Genji Ryan! Ring a bell?" Ryan chuckled.

But that's when the tiger got up and glared meacingly at Ryan again, "I still have plenty of chakra left to defeat you, not only did my claws and fangs have chakra but something else."

"What the hell do you mean?" Ryan asked, but that's when he felt a giant wave of pain hit him, he fell to the ground….his body….he couldn't move….it was as if he was paralyzed. Poison! That was it! Yasushi had poison in his claws and it looked like it was starting to infect him now. He felt very weak….even if he did have a little chakra left in him.

But then he felt the tiger on his back clawing at his back, ripping the fishnet shirt, leaving his back in a bloody mess, then he felt the tiger pick him up once again in his teeth and throw him to the side almost skidding him near the cliffs. Ryan tried to stand up and managed to, he gagged out more blood, he was a mess, his dreadlocks were all tangled and some of them had come loose now. Scratches were all over his body too and many bruises, blood almost covered and flowed out of his body.

All of the sudden Yasushi head-butted Ryan against a tree! "UGH!!" Ryan gagged and coughed up a little more blood as his stomach was abused yet again.

'Fuck…" he thought weakly, 'At this rate I'll be the next item on the menu!'

Then he uneasy dodged Yasushi's next attack and stumbled down a clearing and stood behind a tree. Blood dripped from his mouth and he wheezed as he coughed up a little more blood. Then he saw the tiger behind him and bent down to dodge Yasushi's claws which got a hold of his hat ripping off some of the fabric.

'Aw Kuso, Kuso, Kuso! Not my hat too!" Ryan thought as he took off what was left of his hat, it still looked like a hat, maybe he'd get a forehead protector next time. Then he looked around and did not see the tiger there, he put his hat back on. But then another wave of pain went at him and he was on the ground then the Yasushi jumped out and grabbed Ryan in his teeth again but Ryan yelled in pain as he felt the fangs cracking a few of his ribs in his ribcage and then he was thrown right at the cliff. Lucky for Ryan he caught the edge of the cliff and was now hanging above God knows how many meters!

Ryan looked down and looked up again, 'I gotta get up there, but, my body…it's so weak….what now?'

Then Yasushi the tiger looked down at Ryan and chuckled, "Look at you boy, all bloody, bruised, scratched, and dirty, you look like you just fought a tiger! Well a shame that you have to die so young! I admit you had me there for a while but no one can beat me, you should know now that I am the strongest of all the Sound ninjas."

Ryan narrowed his eyes, but then they widened as he felt his hand slipping but gripped on the cliff again praying that he would not fall.

"Look at how you struggle, trying to get out of the hands of death! Too bad for you…." Then the tiger dug his claws into Ryan's hand making Ryan grunt in pain but making his grip weak. Then Ryan looked up, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth.

"It…ain't….over….yet jit! I….ain't finished!" Ryan said weakly more blood spilling from his mouth.

"Oh it seems to me that you are finished pretty much boy, look at you, you're hanging from a cliff and your body is so weak, time to DIE! Farwell Hyuuga Genji Ryan!" Yasushi bit Ryan's hand and Ryan let go as the pain was too intense for his hand….and then he realized his mistake but when he tried to grab the cliff….it was too late!

Ryan was now falling down towards his doom, his eyes wide in fear.

'Oh fuck! Oh Kuso! Oh my God in heaven, is this really the end for me? Am I gonna _die_?'

To Be Continued…


	26. The Hyuuga Dragon

Notes: Okay….I can tell you people feel the suspense from the last chapter if Ryan is going to die or not! But here it is! Will Ryan live? What's going on back in Konoha? Enjoy this chapter to find out!

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Hyuuga Dragon

Ryan was falling fast and at the rate he was dropping he was bound to die any second. He tried to grip the cliffs with his hands using chakra but the sides of the cliff were too slippery!

'Oh God, is this really it? Gomen Naruto, and everybody else, I have failed….' Ryan thought as he closed his eyes. But then he opened them again when he remembered something!

_Flashback_

_After Ryan's talk with Neji and learning the Thirty-Two Dragon Palm technique he decided it was time to go. But that's when Hiashi stopped in front of Ryan._

"_I need to have a word with you." The head of the Hyuuga clan said._

_Ryan got pretty nervous and reluctantly followed behind. Did his uncle overhear his and Neji's conversation? Would he become a caged bird just like Neji, like his mother was once? He gulped and stepped into the dojo where Hiashi closed the door behind them so no one would hear. _

"_Hai Hiashi-sama? What can I help you with?" Ryan asked with his head down. _

"_You have never known of your Hyuuga heritage until these past few days and I have seen the new technique you developed when sparring with Neji. Tell me, how long have you liked dragons?" _

_The question caught Ryan off guard. But he had no choice but to answer it, no matter how stupid of a question it was. _

"_My entire life sir, my father, Koha, he had an ANBU dragon mask, and well he would tell me that my mother liked dragons a lot and…" Ryan stopped as Hiashi sighed._

"_What is sir?" Ryan asked._

"_I knew you'd like dragons a lot, Neji told me how you summoned those two dragons, the one of heaven and the one of hell. Hai, it is true my sister Hotaru loved dragons so…they gave her the contract, it was only she out of me and Hizashi who could summon him….Hiroshi, the Hyuuga dragon." Hiashi then took out a giant scroll. _

_This scroll was pure white and in golden threads the mark of the Hyuuga Clan was sown on the side….it was the most beautiful scroll Ryan ever saw in his life. _

"_It's a contract, passed down by many generations of the Hyuuga Clan, go ahead Ryan, sign your name in your own blood and then fingerprint your hand with your blood too." _

_Ryan bent down and opened up the beautiful scroll, the edges were also in gold thread and he saw the names of the former Hyuuga's who had summoned this creature….then he saw his mother's name 'Hyuuga Hotaru' he looked on the right and saw a blank space. He bit down on his thumb which bled and then wrote his name, 'Hyuuga Genji Ryan' and fingerprinted his hand with blood. _

"_Only summon Hiroshi when you really need his help, he will come to your aid, but only summon him if you really need to." Hiashi stated as Ryan looked up at him._

"_Thank-you sir, I'll be wise about this summon." Ryan said. _

_End Flashback_

Ryan remembered now! Now was the time to summon Hiroshi. He took some blood from the wound on his shoulder and made the hand-signs that Hiashi had instructed him activating his Byakugan at the same time. Then he stuck out his hand, "Summoning Jutsu!" he said, silently praying that Hiroshi would come to his aid.

Immediately a giant dragon was summoned below him and Ryan grabbed onto its horns as the dragon flew safely to the bottom. This dragon was huge but just enough for Ryan to ride him! It was pure black but had silver edged at its scales, it had long horns that curved and were also silver; its eyes were white like a Hyuuga's as well. It was long and had powerful legs and sliver claws. The dragon let out a definite roar and turned its head to Ryan.

"Fly up please, there's an evil Sound ninja up there, we have to stop him before he…cough….tries to kill someone else." Ryan said gagging more blood.

The dragon just nodded and Ryan grabbed onto Hiroshi's horns.

"Hold on boy." The dragon spoke, "We will stop him!" Hiroshima had his Byakugan activated now much like Ryan had his.

Meanwhile after Ryan had fallen off the cliff Yasushi presumed he was dead and prowled into the forest thinking of how he would be rewarded for killing off the boy. But that's when he heard a roar and looked behind him to see a dragon with Ryan riding on him.

"Impossible! You should have died! Well this time I'll make sure you don't live at all!" the tiger then ran at Ryan directly.

Ryan put up his hands in a defense but Hiroshi blocked his way, "Rest for now, I will take care of him."

Ryan nodded and lied down on the ground to rest, more blood trickling out of his mouth and then violent coughing, the poison from Yasushi's claws was taking more effect now.

Yasushi growled and pounced on the dragon which roared twisting its neck to grab the tiger in his teeth biting down hard. The tiger roared as it was thrown against a tree, blood trickling down its sides.

"Damn you dragon!" the tiger hissed and lunged at Hiroshi again.

This time the dragon was scratched due to Yasushi's claws and grunted in pain but managed to throw the tiger off of him and pinned the tiger down with its claws.

"No, it is you who is damned tiger!" the dragon hissed as its claws dug so deep into the tiger's skin that the tiger roared in pain and then…it was shrinking. The tiger was now Yasushi in his Level 2 curse form. He had blood on his body and looked at the dragon with hate. Then it smirked and Hiroshi was confused. Then it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It was just a clone?" Hiroshi said, "But that means the real boy is!"

The dragon saw Yasushi attack Ryan by punching his claw into Ryan's side going right through him Ryan gagged more blood and fell backwards getting hit with numerous punches and blows beating him to a bloody pulp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile three figures were traveling to the forest; these figures were two boys and one girl they were in hot pursuit of something.

A figure with red hair and a gourd on his back said, "We were lucky that one Sound ninja died in the middle of the battle, if he had been healthy we would have had a situation."

"Hai! But we were very lucky Masako-chan came just in time to help us out!" the boy with bushy eyebrows and in a green spandex suit said.

Masako blushed; Gaara glared at Lee, Lee just chuckled.

"Gaara, are you sure you know Ryan is here?" Masako asked.

"Hai…" Gaara said.

"I sure hope Ryan is okay!" Masako said worried.

"Me too, but Ryan is a strong person, he is sure to have won by now!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"He may be in danger Lee." Gaara said narrowing his eyes.

"Hey what's that?" Lee asked looking up in the sky as he saw a black dragon with gleaming outlined silver scales that gave a loud menacing roar of anger.

"I bet Ryan summoned that dragon! Look, it has white eyes just like him!" Masako pointed out.

"Something isn't right here." Gaara said, "We had better hurry, the Hyuuga might be near death."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dragon then lunged with a loud roar of rage and grabbed Yasushi in his teeth crushing Yasushi's bones with a loud crunch. The tiger-like beast yowled in pain as Hiroshi tossed him against a tree, which Yasushi went right through landing into another one.

Then Yasushi found himself pinned down by what seemed to be chakra strings and looked up to see Ryan. Ryan stood unsteadily, his body had so much blood on it his fishnet shirt was completely torn as scratches and blood marked his body. His shoulders and a part of his stomach had holes in them showing the claws went through his body, his shorts were torn in different placed the shark teeth still clung on though. His hat was ripped and his long dreadlocks were tangled and loose, some of his hair hung down, his face bloody and dusty blood seeping out of his mouth and down his neck. But his eyes were narrowed and in his right hand he held a black scroll.

Yasushi's eyes widened…NO! This could not happen, he struggled for a long time but the chakra strings held him down firm. Then Ryan did his hand-signs repeating the words weakly. Hiroshi supported Ryan by allowing Ryan to lean against him. Then Ryan crouched down and pressed on the scroll.

"Dragon…cough…..of Hell….wheeze….CRUNCH!" he huffed weakly and out of the earth appeared the black dragon with crimson eyes flying straight at Yasushi. The tiger-like beast roared in pain as it felt its chakra being eaten. It burned as he felt himself being weakened and eventually the beast transformed back into the real Yasushi who was bloody and bruised badly.

He slumped and fell down and Ryan collapsed too crawling at Yasushi. Yasushi the Sound ninja coughed up some blood and looked into Ryan's eyes.

"You…..you have….wheeze… defeated me. I was stupid….wheeze…. to assume you were dead right…. away. But….huff…. still you managed…huff… to win this battle, a shame….wheeze…I will die." Yasushi said. " Well ya... did good jit…..cough….you real tiger." Ryan managed to smirk.

Yasushi smiled back, "I thank you for a good fight...but...you...will...never….get… him…_back_…." Yasushi then bent over and vomited up blood, "My time….is up...may you die as well…UGH!" then Yasushi vomited more blood and looked at the dragon, "Kill me….kill me now!" he whispered weakly.

Hiroshi looked at Ryan and Ryan nodded, he took a kunai out weakly and drove it through Yasushi's heart. Yasushi looked at Ryan and smiled, "_Thank-you….._" his eyes were now lifeless and he fell limp. Yasushi was dead.

"Good-bye Yasushi." Ryan whispered and stood up but then he felt a giant pang of pain run through him and gagged as he felt more blood spill from his mouth. He clutched his stomach at the wound where Yasushi had done sever damage. He looked up at Hiroshi and smiled weakly.

"You have no need to speak. You are safe now. Yasushi will no longer bring harm to you. Do you need anymore help?" the dragon asked.

Ryan shook his head, "I can... make it on my own...cough..."

The dragon nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara, Lee, and Masako were now at the place where the forest met the cliffs….there they saw lots of blood stains on trees and even a few kunai here and there along with some shurikens and small pools of blood. Even a broken tree was there.

"What the hell happened here? It must have been a real bad fight to have this much blood here!" Masako whispered. Then they walked pass a part of the forest and saw a corpse on the ground it was a Sound ninja that seemed to have just been defeated (namely Yasushi), so may scratch marks were everywhere and the trees splattered with blood.

"Looks like it was a messy battle." Lee commented, "Did Ryan fight this ninja?"

"Look…" Gaara commented looking to the right and they all turned seeing a figure weakly walking to grab a torn piece of cloth on the ground but then dropping it vomiting up blood and collapsing.

They all made there way over there and saw the figure was…..RYAN! The shock from the ninjas was intense!

"Holy shit!" Masako hissed, "That is Ryan!"

"Ryan, what happened to you?" Lee asked in a whisper his eyes looking at the marred body.

Gaara bent down and looked at Ryan whose breathing wasn't steady. He reached down and dipped his fingers at one of the wounds coating his fingers in blood and sniffed it.

"He's not only injured but he's been poisoned….it is causing him to suffer a sickness….pneumonia if I'm correct."

Masako bent down and felt Ryan's cheek….yup he was burning up with a high fever, "Poor Ryan, it looks like he's just been through hell."

Lee then picked up Ryan carefully and put him on his back, "We better bring him back to Konoha for medical treatment."

"Right." Masako said looking at Ryan's whose eyes were closed and whole body a complete mess.

"Do not worry Masako, if we hurry, your brother will be fine." Gaara said putting an arm on her shoulder….trying to comfort her.

"Thanks." She said smiling at Gaara.

Gaara felt his pulse quicken yet again and said, "Let's go."

To Be Continued…


	27. Trust

Notes: Okay….nothing to say. That last chapter was pretty long. I hope you like this next one!

Chapter Twenty-Six: Trust

It had only been a day in a half now and Ryan was getting even worse, his coughing would not stop and his wounds looked as if they were infected from the poison. He had still not opened his eyes and Masako was starting to worry.

"Guys, I don't think Ryan is ding so well, his fever is even higher and his coughing is even worse. Ugh, I wish there was some way we can help him!" Masako said looking at her brother worryingly.

"Masako-chan, Ryan will be just fine, I'm sure of it. When we get to Konoha Tsunade-sama will take him in right away." Lee said still carrying Ryan on his back.

"I know it's just….I'm so scared for him….what if he dies?" Masako chocked out….she was crying.

Gaara saw the tears fill her eyes and felt almost an emotion of guilt, that Masako was so worried for her brother….he understood the fact that this girl cared for her brother dearly, they had grown up for six years together, he wanted to help. Then he had an idea.

"Lee, put him down for a second, by that river over there." Gaara said.

Lee nodded and they all made their way down the river and set Ryan down on the ground.

"Genji Masako, remove the bandages on the Hyuuga's arms and get some water, Lee see if you can find any herbs." Gaara inspected the wounds and helped Masako take off Ryan's bandages.

Then Masako ran to fetch some water from the river leaving Gaara with Ryan. Gaara then bent down and grabbed Ryan's kunai reopening the Hyuuga's wounds that were most severe.

"What are you doing?" Masako asked in shock.

Gaara put the kunai down and looked up at her, "I'm saving his life."

Gaara then bent down and sucked on one of the wounds and then spat out the blood. Masako saw now, Gaara was sucking at the wounds to extract the poisonous blood from flowing further into Ryan's veins and spitting the bad blood out. She watched in amazement as Gaara treated many of the other wounds in this way and occasionally looked up at her.

Then when he was done Masako stepped forward and cleaned the wounds with the water, Lee soon came back with the herbs and they rubbed the herbs on the wounds that were the worst.

"That will help him for now." Gaara said, "He still needs real medical treatment but with most of the poison extracted out of his blood he is sure to have more of a chance to live."

"Right, we should get going now." Masako said smiling at Gaara, she was grateful for what he had done to help her brother.

Lee got Ryan on his back again and they made it back to Konoha a day later.

When the Hokage saw Ryan in his condition she immediately called her assistant Shizune to bring Ryan to the Emergency Room for treatment. They got Ryan on a stretcher and passed the hallway where most of the guest, friends, teammates, and parents of the ninjas were waiting and some gasped as they saw Ryan.

"RYAN!" Shikamaru half yelled-screamed as he looked down with worry at him, Hinata had fainted, Hanabi just gasped, but Hiashi looked at Ryan with a sad expression.

Ino was walking around the corner but when she saw doctors pass by carrying Ryan she almost screamed in horror at the sight of him. "Oh God, what happened to you Ryan?" she whispered watching as they brought him to the Emergency Room.

Everyone was silent in the hallway, even Lee.

"Masako, what the hell happened to your brother?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hai Masako, he looks in bad shape…almost worse than Neji." Hinata whispered; she had just recovered from the shock of seeing her other cousin in the worst condition of his life.

"I guess he ran into a Sound ninja along the way with Naruto, I have a feeling Naruto escaped though, there was a bridge that was cut. I guess Naruto got across but not Ryan." Masako said.

Then the woman called Shizune came out of the Emergency Room and said, "The boy, Hyuuga Genji Ryan….I have news about him."

"What is it?" Hiashi asked, "Is it….bad?"

"It is and yet it is not. He is in critical condition and has deep wounds much like Neji has; he also has numerous scratches that cover his body and is suffering from pneumonia. Lee already told me Ryan's wounds had been infected by poison and that you tried to prevent Ryan from having anymore poison spread through his body….lucky you did that and cleaned his wounds….Tsunade-sama is already working on a cure for the poison and Ryan's pneumonia, but if the wounds had been still infected for another day….he would have died." Shizune said, "Give me two days and we'll see how Ryan's condition is from there."

Masako felt happy now, Ryan was going to be okay! She nodded at Shizune as well as Hiashi and Shizune left. She trusted the fact the medics would make Ryan better and up and kicking again.

Then Masako made her way to Gaara who was talking to two other Sand ninjas. A boy with the hat and the blonde woman with the giant fan.

"Um…..Subaku No Gaara…?" Masako said.

Gaara turned to the girl with the olive green eyes that were shining with tears.

"Thank-you Subaku No Gaara, you saved my brother's life…..I am grateful." Masako said.

Then she felt a shaky hand on her shoulder on looked to see it was Gaara who had gripped her shoulder. The other boy and girl had stiffened at the action of Gaara actually touching someone by not having a killer intent.

"You are welcome…..Masako…." Gaara said.

Masako looked with surprise, this was the second time he had addressed her by her name….just Masako.

"I…uh…better go tell Toshiko that Ryan's back, watch out for him will you Subaku No Gaara?" Masako asked.

"Hai……M-Masako?"

She turned around.

"Refer to me as just Gaara."

Masako smiled and nodded before taking off.

"Hey Gaara, I didn't know you had a….girlfriend!" the boy said snickering.

Gaara glared, "Shut up Kankuro."

Kankuro had shut up but was still shocked at Gaara's actions. The girl looked at Gaara with shock but said nothing of it.

"Temari…" Gaara said not looking at the girl.

"Hai?" Temari, the girl, asked.

"You and Kankuro go back home to the apartment."

"What? But what about you Gaara? We can't just leave you here?" Temari asked.

"I will stay here, I have important matters to attend to and I promised her I'd watch out for her brother."

Temari smirked, "Okay Gaara, you can stay."

When Temari and Kankuro exited the hospital Kankuro looked at his sister with a weird expression.

"Do you think we can trust Gaara to look out for that kid? Gaara could kill that Hyuuga!"

"Kankuro, that girl said Gaara saved her brother's life and he did call her by her name….that's a first." Temari said smiling suddenly, "I think Gaara may be fond of her."

Kankuro started laughing, "Right, and I'm a male supermodel!"

To Be Continued…


	28. Masako Snaps & Toshiko Runs

Notes: Um yeah….nothing to say. This is basically a chapter that kind of involves Masako and Toshiko but no in a good way. Enjoy! But it's also pretty short.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Masako Snaps & Toshiko Runs

When Masako got back to the apartment she was immediately greeted by her sister Toshiko who wrapped her in a warm sisterly hug.

"Thank God! I was so worried about you? I can't believe Tsunade-sama had to send you out on that mission with Gaara and Lee at the last minute." Toshiko said, "Where's Ryan? Is he back yet? Can we come see him? Is he injured?"

"Toshiko…" Masako warned getting annoyed.

Then Masako and Toshiko talked, Masako informed Toshiko on Ryan's condition and what happened along the journey and what happened with Gaara helping Ryan.

" Subaku No Gaara, actually helped Ryan….he saved his life?" Toshiko was stiff.

"Hai! I'm so grateful Toshiko! Ryan may get better in two days but we can't see him just yet." Masako said, "I asked Gaara-san to watch over Ryan at the hospital and he agreed."

Now Toshiko shot a look at her sister that showed disapproval, "What? Did you say?"

"Toshiko are you okay-OUCH!" Toshiko had slapped Masako in the face now really hard and Masako fell backward and found herself face-to-face with an angry Toshiko.

"Toshiko, what the hell was that for?!" Masako asked.

"You bitch! You baka, baka, bitch! Gaara could kill Ryan in his sleep! He is a monster Masako! Look at what he did to you, he held me ransom and did it to fight you Masako, and then you ended up nearly getting killed by that…..bastard!"

"Toshiko….it's okay…..Gaara-san is fine….I think he's changed in a way."

"Changed? HA! Masako, Ryan has a better chance of having a love life than Gaara changing! I mean, how you can think that rejected bastard has changed is a mystery to me. He is evil Masako! I'll tell you what, I bet that Gaara will kill him and that we should go and…"

"TOSHIKO!" Masako yelled, the tension was grave in her voice and she was trying hard not to snap bad at the girl, "I wanted Gaara to watch Ryan because I trust him, he helped Ryan in a way, he is not a monster either, you have no right to jump to conclusions."

"Oh is that so? Huh? Well standing up for him I see, what's the matter Masako? Do you….like him or something? Is that what you mean by you trust him? Well I must say things are starting to change between us as sisters. Poor Ryan, I feel bad that he knows he was saved by the devil himself." Toshiko smiled a bitter smile, "I suppose you standing up for him makes you a monster too huh?"

That hit a big nerve big time. And now….Masako cut loose!

"**SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH!**" Masako shrieked and slapped Toshiko hard in the face adding her lightning chakra to it. Toshiko fell against the ground with blood seeping from her mouth.

"**I DON'T SEE WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU ARE ALWAYS WORRYING, WORRYING, AND WORRYING! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE OTHERS SO SUDDENLY AND I CAN'T BELIEVE SUCH A GIRL WHOM I HAVE KNOWN AS A SISTER FOR A LONG TIME WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THIS! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WORRY CONSTANLY? YOU'RE WORSE THAN A HYPOCONDRIACTE!!!! IN FACT YOUR NAME ISN'T JUST A NAME BUT A CURSE!!!!!"** Tears made its way down Masako's eyes as Toshiko took in all the hurt comments.

Toshiko now had tears and looked at her with a glare, "Fine, if that's the way you feel about me….I'm going out, don't try to stop me!" then she jumped out the window and made a run for it.

"Toshiko….gomen…..I never meant it." Masako said quietly and decided she had no choice but to go after Toshiko before Toshiko did something to hurt herself or someone.

To Be Continued…


	29. Toshiko Explains

Notes: Okay, this will basically be a chapter about Toshiko and her past. But enjoy it!

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Toshiko Explains

Toshiko ran out into the streets, pass the hospital, the Hokage's office, pass the hot springs, and into the forest. It had begun to rain and she was now soaked to the bone but Toshiko was so upset that she didn't even care she might catch a cold in the rain! Why would she when she was already upset enough. But as she ran further into the woods it all seemed familiar.

_Flashback_

_A young girl with long raven hair was running across a field of flowers laughing she looked around five years old. _

"_Toshiko!" a feminine voice called, "Come on we need to get back to the house and make dinner." _

"_Okay mama!" the five year-old girl giggled, "Can I help you cook?"_

"_Now dear, I wouldn't want you to get burnt or try and set our house on fire." The woman laughed._

Toshiko shook her head. She did not wish to remember her original family especially after what had happened on that day.

_Flashback (again)_

"_TOSHIKO!!" a voice cried, "Look out!" _

_Toshiko moved as a man in a chunnin vest blocked her from getting killed by a mysterious ninja. _

"_Yuki!" she gasped as she heard a cry of pain from the man who had protected her, he had been stabbed with a kunai in the chest. _

_Then the man called Yuki finished off the ninja by stabbing a shuriken full of chakra at his heart and the ninja fell into the river drowning instantly. _

_The chunnin fell back gasping in pain. _

"_Big brother!" Toshiko cried, "Please don't leave me big brother! Don't leave!" _

"_Gomen…..Toshiko….it's too late for me." Yuki coughed up more blood and then he lied limp on the grass._

"_BIG BROTHER!" Toshiko sobbed as she hugged the bloody body of her now deceased brother._

Toshiko had now come to a clearing and was sobbing so sorrowfully remembering the day her older brother Yuki had sacrificed his life in order to save hers. She looked at the clearing now, there was a giant brown patch of dirt on the ground and she walked towards it. This place…she remembered it. This used to be her home, before she ran. Then she fell on her knees not caring about the mud on her skirt. The rain had stopped and Toshiko still had tears.

"Toshiko…" a voice said.

Toshiko did not bother to turn her head knowing it was her sister Masako who seemed to look really guilty.

"Toshiko, I understand if you are mad at me, but please, Gaara really did help Ryan who was badly injured, you just seemed to jump to conclusions too easily and I understand that…"

"NO! You don't understand!" Toshiko choked out, looking at the ground, "Do you know what this is Masako? This place where you see me sitting at right now? This place, used to be my home, before it was taken away from me, before everything was taken away from me….including my courage."

"You lived here?" Masako asked.

"I lived with my mother and my older brother Yuki. My father died on a jounin mission before I was born. My older brother Yuki was a Chunnin but he died trying to save me once when I was six. A year later, my life just got worse."

_Flashback_

_Toshiko was picking herbs from the garden and decided to go visit Yuki's grave and put flowers on it. _

"_Hi big brother, guess what? Mama loves you, she misses you too. I miss you the most; I just wish….I wish I could see you again." Toshiko now had tears fall from her eyes, "I…I…hate….to see you dead…but you must be happy….you're with Daddy now, and….you're happy." She gave a bitter smile and put down the flower, "I love you Yuki."_

_Then she smelt something in the air. It was….smoke. But what scared her most was it came from the direction of her house. She took off in a dash. _

_When she got to the house to her horror she saw flames coming out of the windows, through the roof, but where was her mother?_

_Then she ran inside the house and tripped accidentally steeping into an ember. She screamed in pain as she felt her skin burn slightly but where was her mother. Toshiko's eyes burned with tears from her worrying and the smoke that surrounded her. Then she felt herself pass out from chocking on too much of the smoke in her lungs._

"I was saved by a jounin but they told me my mother's body was never found. Then I was adopted into another family. But the people were so abusive and I did not like them one bit, they beat me, and tried to kill me once. So I ran away one night and came to the Sand, that's when I first met Ryuu-sensei, Ryan, and you. I was accepted and I loved it. I wanted to put my past behind me." Toshiko said looking at her sister.

"Toshiko? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us you went through such pain and misery?" Masako asked bending down to join her sister on the ground.

"Because….I felt it was not meant for anyone to know of, but why do I worry? I have never really figured it out myself. I guess it's because…I could never save the ones I loved, and I may never be able to protect myself if others have died trying to protect me." Toshiko had blood on her fist now from clenching it too tightly.

"Toshiko….gomen….I had no idea. But I understand now, you have always worried for you, for us, I get it now. But, there is no reason to be afraid. You should be proud they protected you, you should be proud to have such a noble brother, and to have a mother that had cared for you, to be able to survive the things you've gone through, I'm amazed that you have had the strength to be able to hold on to that dark past for so long." Masako said, "You're stronger than you think sis."

Toshiko looked up, "You think?"

"Hai, thank-you for telling me about your past and what is wrong with you. Come on, we should head back now, it's really late." Masako said.

"Hai…." Toshiko said getting up and following Masako, she silently said good-bye to the place where she had once lived, it did not matter anymore; she had a full life ahead of her and could never live it by worrying all her life. Toshiko knew she had to face the world sooner or later. A tear made a way across her cheek and a smile of reassurance was on her face as she looked back at the clearing.

To Be Continued…


	30. Endings & New Beginnings

Notes: Okay….this chapter is where my story comes to a close my good friends but do not fear I will make a sequel I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you will enjoy my next one….I may even have a few stories that involve my OCs in their lives at the time. Enjoy! I'm not that good at endings either!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Endings and New Beginnings

Two days had passed and the tension for Ino was starting to grow. Here she was watching the flower shop because her dad had business to attend to and her mom was out shopping. Ryan was supposed to have the news of his condition said today and she had to admit she was pretty nervous about hearing it. When Ino had seen Ryan that day she was so shocked that she almost fainted much like Hinata had done.

'I should do something for him.' Ino finally decided, she walked over to the back area of the flower shop and picked out a vase full of lovely Violets and took off her apron.

'I'll bring these for Ryan.' She decided, 'Mom won't mind that I closed the flower shop, no one is coming today anyway.'

When she put the 'Close' sign on the shop she headed directly to the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune had operated two days straight as she had promised. They gave Ryan he same treatment they had given Neji to restore the nerves in his system and had managed to extract all of the poison out of his body. His condition had stabilized after the first day and they left him in the room with an oxygen mask and a few medic-nins had operated by curing the wounds on his arms, back, and legs. Then they bandaged him up at his ribs where a few were broken and left him to rest.

The day afterward Ryan had regained consciousness and took a long shower, undoing his dreadlocks, which were dirty and changed into a black shirt with a white dragon on it and a pair of black pants. He was resting in his bed when a voice came, "Feeling better?"

Ryan turned and saw…..Gaara. The red-haired sand ninja was standing at his bedside, "Your pneumonia will heal later on but you seem in stable condition now."

"Why? Why did you help me?" Ryan asked looking up at Gaara.

Gaara stiffened, "To help your sister…..Masako, you are a strong ninja she cares for you as a sister….you…are family to her."

"That I am." Ryan said, "So, here to kill me?"

"No, she told me to watch over you to see if you would recover. And you have. My work here is done." Then he walked out o the room and turned to him, "You have a visitor."

Ryan was confused….what the hell was this jit talking about? Then he saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walk into the room, "Ryan!"

"Hello….Yamanaka Ino am I correct?" Ryan asked smiling as the girl set the flowers at his bedside.

"Hai, I came to see how you were. Can you move?" Ino asked him.

"Oh, I'm still a little stiff but I have to admit, I've been better, has….Naruto gotten back from his mission yet?" Ryan asked.

Ino nodded, "He's resting now, his sensei Kakashi brought him back; Naruto looked pretty beat up but God, everyone was worried about you Ryan!"

"So…will I be okay?" Ryan asked her.

"Hai, Shizune said you'll be out of bed in about five hours the medicine still needs to take effect of your body." Ino added, "And the clothes, courtesy of the Hyuuga Clan."

"No wonder." Ryan smirked looking at the dragon.

"Ryan?"

"Hm?"

"Your dreadlocks, they're gone."

"Yeah…they were too messy but….Ino…what are you doing?"

Ino was behind Ryan who was blushing and she took out a comb and a few rubber bands, "Let me fix your hair Ryan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on Ino left and Ryan was happy. Ino had done a good job fixing up his dreadlocks; that's when a voice came from the door, "Hey Ryan!"

Ryan looked up to see Masako and Toshiko who smiled at him, Ryan smiled back, "What's up my two favorite women?"

They all gave a group hug and Toshiko said, "Thank God you're okay Ryan! I was so worried for you and so was everyone else!"

Ryan seemed a bit surprised at Toshiko's behavior, usually she would be freaking out by now saying 'OMG Ryan are you hurt still? Can you walk? Are you thirsty?' but no, she seemed happy he was okay, what had caused this?

"Ladies, if I can ask, how are the other guys holding out?" Ryan asked.

"Naruto just woke up a while ago, Choji already went home, Shikamaru is still around, Kiba and Akamaru are still sleeping, and Neji is still here." Masako said, "Did you want to see one of them?"

"Hai." Ryan smiled getting up being supported by Toshiko, "Let's go see my homie Naruto first."

They walked down the hall and saw Shikamaru standing there; he looked up and smiled as he saw Ryan, "So how are you feeling?"

"I've been better jit, so…..did the mission get accomplished? Has Sasuke….returned?"

Shikamaru lowered his head, "No, the mission was a failure…..Naruto met up with Sasuke but….he lost. I can't believe it, I was the leader of this mission and I failed it! Kuso! I can't believe we failed."

"Shikamaru…" Ryan said quietly, "Don't doubt yourself too easily, we all fall sometimes, it was your first time being a leader of a mission as big as this I mean, there will be other missions much bigger than this one and you'll have even bigger fish to fry. You'll make a great leader one day Shikamaru; I can see that even without my Byakugan."

Shikamaru looked up smiling at Ryan, "Thanks Ryan; that means a lot to me."

Ryan nodded and he, Masako, and Toshiko made their way down to see Naruto.

When they opened the door a guy with bandages over his face shot up, "Who's there?"

Toshiko screamed and fell backwards, "It's a mummy!"

"Toshiko! That jit is Naruto!"

"It is? Oops…but still my God!"

"You jit, what the hell happened to you?" Ryan asked.

Naruto smirked, "From what I heard you were in even worse condition than me…..jit!"

Ryan backed up and Masako and Toshiko started laughing. That was the first time anyone had called Ryan a jit! Especially when it was Ryan who usually loved to say the word and not anyone else.

"Looks like I rubbed off on you." Ryan smirked back, "Good to se you're doing well Naruto now if you excuse me I have to go see what the hell bitchy-boy is up to!" By bitchy-boy Ryan met Neji.

Naruto laughed and said, "Hai! See you later Ryan!"

So they went to the next room and when Neji saw Ryan he asked, "So…how are you?"

"I've been better man, try fighting a real tiger and see you death before your eyes." Ryan laughed, "Seriously man it happened, so how've you been holding out?"

"I'm much better thank-you." Neji said, "Um Ryan, I need to talk to you alone."

Ryan nodded and looked at his sisters, "I'll only be a minute girls."

Masako and Toshiko nodded and stepped out of the room.

"What do you think Neji wants to talk to Ryan about?" Toshiko asked.

"No idea. But it must be fairly important to want us to leave like that. Speaking of leaving, I'm thinking we should be heading back to the Sand village." Masako said, "We've done enough already to help out the Leaf, even if we did not accomplish the mission to retrieve Sasuke."

"Sasuke…" Toshiko whispered looked out the window, 'Why did you betray your own village? Was there a reason you ran? Are you hurting inside?'

But her thoughts were shook away from her when a familiar voice filled her ears, "Hello girls, how are you doing?"

Masako and Toshiko turned and saw…..Ryuu-sensei!

"Father!" Masako gasped, "It's so good to see you!"

The girls tackled their sensei in a hug and he hugged back, "Hai! Hai! It's good to see both of you too! Where's Ryan?" asked Ryuu.

"He's in the other room talking with his cousin Hyuuga Neji!" Toshiko said.

Ryuu froze for a minute, "Did you say his cousin Hyuuga Neji?"

"Hai, Ryan no longer wears his blindfold, he has figured out that he is a Hyuuga Heir born with the blood of the Hyuuga Clan, it turns out his mother was a Hyuuga that ran away from the Clan." Masako said.

"I knew this was bound to happen." Ryuu spoke softly, "I know, I saw Ryan's eyes once. He took his blindfold off once on a mission and I saw his eyes, I knew all along he was a Hyuuga."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Toshiko asked, "It's not right for him to have a secret like that kept for so long."

"I promised a friend I wouldn't reveal this secret." Ryuu said, tears filling up his cerulean eyes, "That friend was his father….Koha."

_Flashback_

"_Koha, are you sure you want to go through with this mission?" Ryuu asked, a twenty-year old jounin asked the ANBU agent with long black dreadlocks wrapped in a high ponytail as he put on his dragon mask. _

"_Hai, it is my duty to help the Kazekage protect the Sand village, Ryan is a strong kid, he understands my life as an ANBU….heh…even told me once he wanted to be an ANBU just like me." Koha smirked. _

"_But Koha, he looks up to you his sixth birthday is coming up soon!" Ryuu said, "It would break his heart to know you died." _

"_I know….but Ryuu promise me this, if I don't come back." Koha said strapping his katana to his back, "Don't tell Ryan his mother was a Hyuuga, he needs to figure out things on his own, to become strong and when he does figure it out, let the boy grow into some of the Hyuuga ways but let him never forget me either I know he would never." _

_End Flashback_

"So he wanted Ryan to figure out he was a Hyuuga?" Masako asked.

"Hai….but he died on that mission, I took him in and now look at him, he has grown so much as well as you two." Ryuu said contently.

Then Ryan stepped out and saw Ryuu standing with his sisters and broke out a grin, "Hey sensei!"

He ran over and hugged Ryuu who hugged back, "I finally figured out I'm a Hyuuga and that I'm more than what I really am!"

"Ryan, what did Neji talk about you there?" Toshiko asked.

Now Ryan frowned, "He told me he wants me to stay here at the Hyuuga Compound, to train with him so that we can both get stronger, but I don't want to leave you guys and well I got to become an ANBU! I don't know what to think."

"Ryan….I have something to give you." Ryuu said handing Ryan a scroll, "Let's just say it's from an unexpected friend."

Ryan opened up the scroll and looked at the writing it said:

_Ryan-_

_Masako told me how to strive to be an ANBU just like your father was. I understand that this is your dream but in order to do that you need to become strong. The ANBU exam starts in thirteen months. Don't waste your time and start training. _

_-Gaara _

_Tell that sister Masako of yours I said she's in for something unexpected._

Ryan was of course confused why Gaara wrote words such as this when a letter fell out of the scroll. Ryan picked it up and looked at it then opened it and his eyes widened at what was in his hands…..an ANBU application.

"An application….for ANBU…..holy fuck!" Ryan whispered looking at it.

"Hai, Gaara thought it would be good for you." Ryuu said.

"How did….how did he get a hold of this?" Ryan asked.

"Well, as soon as I reached the Leaf village I saw Gaara standing right there, he told me he did not want to kill me for he was leaving Konoha, I asked him what he wanted and he held out this scroll and said 'Give your son this scroll and let him make his wisest decision.' I nodded and he left. I guess he must have convinced the Hokage to give you the application knowing that you would want to be an ANBU." Ryuu said.

Ryan looked up at the sky, 'Thanks Gaara, for this, now I can make my father proud.'

Then Ryan looked at them, "I'll stay here in the Leaf village."

"What? Ryan! For how long?" Toshiko asked.

"A year at the least." Ryan said.

"A year? Tell me you're not leaving us for a year! OMG! I guess Masako will have to keep me company."

"Gomen but Masako will be leaving but not to the Sand." A feminine voice spoke.

They all turned and saw a tall woman with snow white hair that was spiked in a few directions, she wore a black cloak and a blue dress underneath; a headband was on her forehead that symbolized she was from the village hidden in the Clouds.

"Who are you?" Masako asked.

The woman bent down and Masako saw this woman had soft gray eyes, "I am called Ritsuko; I am one of the leaders of the Cloud village, a certain red haired Sand shinobi told me you had lightning talents."

"Um….well….my chakra is kind of like lightning and hai; I think I know the shinobi you speak of." Masako said.

"Hai, well, I was called here to ask you to come with me to the Cloud village for special training, seems how you are different from the sand villagers with your use of chakra as well as your brother is different. I would like you to train with me for a year, maybe two in the Cloud village." Ritsuko said, "If you succeed in training I may even take you on as my apprentice."

Masako blushed; this was quite an honor to be the apprentice of a leader she then looked at her sensei/father, "I will go, and then I will come back to the Sand, but by then I may be changed, I might not be a Sand ninja anymore." Masako said sadly.

"Masako, we choose different paths in life, you and your siblings have grown in a way, it is time I guess that you all must find your own paths in life and to one day meet again, I hope that when that day comes you will all be stronger than ever." Ryuu said looking at them all.

Toshiko lowered her head, father was right, this was it, the moment where they would be separate then she smiled, 'I hope to become stronger and to show more courage and not worry as much, I will put my dark past behind me, like I said, I have a life ahead of me!'

"I think we should we separated for a while," Toshiko said, "It would be good for all of us to do so when we come back we'll be stronger than ever."

Masako and Ryan smiled, she was right. Masako turned to Ritsuko, "I accept your offer, when do we leave?"

"We leave in the evening." Ritsuko spoke.

"I gotta go tell Neji I'm staying for a year too!" Ryan grinned, "Poor jit, he's gonna have a tough time, we'll be like brothers!"

Toshiko looked at her sensei, "I'll stay with you, I hope you are willing to help me train."

Ryuu smiled, "Of course Toshiko."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When evening came Toshiko, Ryan, Masako, Ritsuko, and Ryuu stood at the gates of Konaha.

"Take a last look." Masako said to Toshiko.

"I'll miss you girls." Ryan said, he was dressed in Hyuuga robes now his hat still on his head.

"We'll miss you too Ryan." Toshiko said wrapping her brother in a hug, "Too bad Naruto left too; would have been nice to say bye to him."

"Hey, well see my homie again one day, I know he has training of his own, it ain't the last time we'll all meet." Ryan smirked, hugging Masako, "Be safe Masako, I'm counting on you to get stronger."

"I will Ryan, and you had better train hard, make ANBU Ryan, and be a good Hyuuga why don't you?" Masako asked.

"I will…I will."

"Don't be disagreeable!" Toshiko snickered.

"Toshiko…." Ryan said annoyed, "Just be your best, you're too much."

"Duh…" Toshiko laughed.

Then they all did their handshake and Ryan watched as his sisters, sensei, and Ritsuko left.

A tear made its way down his eye and he smiled, "I'll see you again."

"Hai you will…..Ryan." Neji said walking up to him smiling a true smile, "Come on, dinner will be served at the compound soon."

"Lead the way….jit." Ryan whispered.

"Ryan...!"

"Take it easy jit!"

"….."

"I thought so!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Masako and Ritsuko were in the woods Ritsuko asked, "So….the red haired shinobi; is he…..your boyfriend?"

Masako blushed, "No! I just….he helped me out a lot and well, I just hope I'll see him one day when I come to the Sand. To thank him, for everything he's done."

Ritsuko smiled, "Don't worry, you'll get the chance, in the meantime it will take us five day to reach the Cloud, I do hope your sister and brother will be stronger the next time you all meet."

Masako smiled and looked at the sky, 'Thanks Gaara….I'll see you again soon….and Toshiko….and Ryan.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiko and Ryuu were almost at the Sand village the next morning, Toshiko smiled as she looked around the forest, 'We have all been through a lot and now look at us….we really have grown in a way.'

"Toshiko let's go….if we leave now we'll be able to make it to Suna by evening." Ryuu said.

Toshiko nodded and followed behind.

A mysterious figure was hidding in the shadows looking down at Toshiko...he had raven hair and his eyes were an onyx color, "Good-bye Toshiko-chan, I hope to see you again sometime."

They would all meet again….someday, but it would be a long journey for them to follow….it's not really the end of their story together, it's just a new beginning!

The End!


	31. Author's Note

Author's Note: I just want to thank all the people who reviewed my story! Stay fly ya'll! Like I said in my notes before, I am planning to make a sequel called, 'That's Just Life!' when they all meet again. But before I do that I may want to include a few separate stories on how the lives of my OCs are going so far when they train so the OC couples may be separate but may include some different couples as well. But I won't spoil the whole story for you! Look out for my next one!

Stay strong ya'll!


End file.
